The Lone God
by warthog574
Summary: This is my first fic so no flames. Anyways Percy is the immortal son of Poseidon and Athena, and was hidden in Sparta. He will become Leonidas, king of Sparta. Percy will go on to be some of the most famous people in history. Later going to be a pertemis, rated T for violence and cursing.
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hey guys so as I promised here is the rewrite of the first chapter, it is even early than I said. I completely redid the chapter to make it a prologue. **

**Disclaimer: I am not Rick Riordan, nor do I own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or The Heroes of Olympus series.**

Prologue:

**Camp Half-Blood Year 2008 CE**

The nightly fire gathering in the amphitheater at Camp Half-Blood seemed to be normal, until a older camper decided to ask Chiron to tell a story.

"Chiron, will you tell us a story tonight?"

Chiron stroked his beard seeming to think.

"Very well, I shall tell you of tale of one of my students long ago, that you have never heard of. It is a very long tragic tale, that most of the people who witnessed it do not wish to re-experience it. He was not a half-blood, rather a god completely free from ancient laws, and he accomplished more than all of the greatest greek heroes did combined. He was the son of Lord Poseidon, and Lady Athena,"

At this the camp burst out into confused whispers, and Annabeth, a daughter of Athena, seemed to point out the obvious-

"But Chiron, My mother hates Poseidon!"

Chiron replied, "That is not true, they just act like that in front of others, but they do love each other, no do not interrupt again, you can ask questions after I finish telling you this."

**Flashback, August 17 year 529 BCE-****Eileithyia****'s Palace**

A man; with jet black hair, sea-green eyes, with a classic Mediterranean tan, and wearing a sea-foam blue chiton was pacing nervously back and forth on the marble floor in a temple. His steps echoed loudly in the enclosed space. Eileithyia quickly walked up to him.

"My Lord, Poseidon, the child has been born."

"Take me to him please."

"Yes my lord."

Eileithyia lead Poseidon to a room with an ornate bed in it. In the bed lay Athena cradling a small child. Athena was smiling, which instantly made Poseidon smile. Athena handed the baby to Poseidon, who took him into his arms. The baby had jet black hair, just like his father, and silvery sea-green eye color. The baby was perfect, and it already radiated an strong aura. The baby, without even trying, had Poseidon and Athena wrapped around his small finger. Three flashes alerted the god of the seas to more presences in the room. Poseidon turned to see the Morai, which he instantly bowed to.

Then Clotho spoke out, "Rise. The child you are holding will have a big part in the future, but if Zeus finds him, he will not hesitate to send him to Tartarus. We will take him, for you and hide him away to be trained for his destiny. We will keep a close eye on him. We will allow you to name him before you give him up however."

Poseidon and Athena silently discussed names for him until they finally settled on one, Perseus, the one that the son of Zeus was named after, the original Perseus.

The Morai decreed loudly, "All hail Perseus, the son of Poseidon and Athena, the chosen of fate!"

Athena and Poseidon were shocked at what they were hearing, their little child would become the champion of fate and destiny.

**Flashback ends**

The campers all were shocked and leaning on the edge of their seat. Never before had they heard this story not even in ancient Greek documents that had been preserved by Chiron. They doubted that there was any record of this Perseus. But it had them wondering, 'What happened to him that made his tale such a tragic tale? And if he really accomplished that much than why was there never any record of him' As the campers were wondering this they failed to notice a strong presence near them until it laughed. The laugh was very deep and humorless. The campers all jumped in surprise at it.

"So someone finally tells this story, the story of the hero lost to time?" The tone was dark and menacing, making shivers go down all of the campers' backs.

Annabeth managed to stutter out, "Who are you?" In a very timid voice.

"Why sister, I'm hurt that you don't even know who I am. Athena was always so proud of me." HIs tone was sarcastic and laced with malice.

Annabeth replied a little less nervously; "I know all of my siblings, but I don't know who you are?"

"I will give you a hint, I am the one from the myth Chiron is telling you." He let that sink in

Chiron eyes filled with shock, "Perseus?" he whispered out.


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, I got a lot of people that followed, favorited, and review my story so I decided to publish the next chapter early. Oh I forgot to mention last chapter that this takes place before The Battle of the Labyrinth. Thanks so much for the reviews, it really means a lot to me. Feel free to give me suggestions by PM'ing me or reviewing :).**

**Disclaimer: I am not Rick Riordan, nor do I own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or The Heroes of Olympus series.**

**Last Time: **_"I will give you a hint, I am the one from the myth Chiron is telling you." He let that sink in_

_Chiron eyes filled with shock, "Perseus?" he whispered out._

**Now: **

Chiron was shocked, he had heard many rumors and speculations as to what happened to Perseus but he never got to find out what really happened.

"My boy, you've grown." A man dressed in all black with a cloak on that covered his face stepped out of the shadows. The man stood about 6'7" and looked like he could hold his own against Chuck Norris (Couldn't resist :D).

"And you've aged Chiron." He said in a tone that could almost pass off as joking, _almost_. Chiron burst out laughing, and soon the man joined him. Their laughter was cut short when Poseidon's only demigod kid, Michael Snider, stepped forward.

"Umm…Excuse me but who are you?"

The man let out an exasperated sigh and turned to Chiron, "I have never been mentioned before? Not even once?"

"The gods voted to have your name removed from history after you 'disappeared'." At the end end the man burst out coughing and mumbled something that sounded like 'Minotaur shit'. Chiron just raised his eyebrows and turned back to the demigods.

"This man is Perseus, the one who I was telling you about. He has not been seen in many years, but if he is willing then he will be able to tell his story much better."

Perseus seemed to mull over this before he finally nodded to Chiron, "Very well, I shall tell them what happened, but then I must go. I have plans to put in place for the war against Kronos."

**Flashback August 17, 529 BCE (Perseus POV)**

After my mother and father decided on my name the Morai took me to a Greek city-state. But this was not my mother's city, but Athens' rival, Sparta. They had the royal family become my parents. I was raised as the first born prince, and I was renamed Leonidas, but I always remembered my true name thanks to the Morai. It was as if my adopted father, Anaxandridas II, didn't know I was not his son. I was not spoiled, because that was not Spartan way. I was raised as a mortal. I grew up faster than a normal human would, because of me being immortal (He has not received his domains so he is not a god yet). By the time I was two I appeared like I was 5. If my parents noticed this, then they never did question it. Later I would find out that the mist was protecting my true identity. I grew up rapidly, when I was three I was found playing with a basilisk in my room, I strangled it with my hands and played with it. Once I dropped the snake, it dissolved into golden dust. This was my first ever experience with monsters. When I was five I started to receive glimpses of future events, and the same thing happened the day after I saw the vision, just as I foresaw it. The fates blessed me and cursed me with real foresight not relying on an oracle like Apollo does. It is a blessing because I learned how to somewhat control it, so I can predict an opponent's move before they even think about doing it. It is a curse however because it can debilitate you with visions of the future if you use it too much.

By the time I reached seven I was more than ready to go through the Agoge. I spent my fourteen years of 'rearing1' Learning how to hunt, fight like a true Spartan, how to embrace death when it comes to you, how to rule my city, and most importantly how to be a effective military leader. During my third year of the Agoge, my adopted brother was born, he was named Cleon. Clean would be the next king in line after me, if I had no successor that was capable of taking over. The Morai kept their word to my parents, and watched over me. They were always telling me about my parents2.

By the time that I was 21 and reached the age of becoming a man, I had to prove myself by being able to stay in the wilderness for two months and best any predator that challenged me. This was to show that I was a capable ruler. If I returned from my journey alive then I would be crowned as the new king of Sparta, as my adopted parents were growing old and weak.

Right before I left, in the month of November, I had a vision of a coming battle, me standing against an army of hundreds of thousands of men, to me with only 300 Spartan elites. With this in mind I set off into the wilderness. I was able to successfully hunt until it started to grow cold. I made myself a bed mat of rabbit and deer pelts for me to use. However, once the cold that was ushered in by December came, the animals became much more sparse. I came back to my camp with nothing to show for my hard work of hunting about half way through the month of December. It had been days since I had my last meal. I was not very desperate because I could go for a very long time with food and water due to me being immortal. Suddenly I heard a loud growl from behind me. I slowly turned around and saw…

**HAHA I'm evil leaving it on a cliffhanger like that :P. I am trying to update more frequently, now that I have a working computer again. I cannot update tomorrow, but I will try for Wednesday. Consider this extra update today a late Christmas present. By the way follows, favorites and reviews motivate me!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, I'm back! Thank you so much for all the follows and favs! **

**Disclaimer: I am not and will not ever be Rick Riordan, so I don't own PJO or HoH.**

**Previously: **

_Suddenly I heard a loud growl from behind me. I slowly turned around and saw…_

**Still Percy POV**

I saw a hellhound the size of a bustling down at me growling. The hair on the hellhound's neck bristled. Suddenly the hellhound leaped at me. I dodged the hell hound and grabbed his spear. The hellhound had landed in a snow bank, but it was already stalking its' prey again, which with my luck was me. Most monsters kept away from me, because they could smell the ichor in my veins. The hellhound leaped at me again, but this time instead of dodging it I stabbed it in the chest with my spear. My spear missed the vital organs but still punctured the stomach so the monster should die, but it didn't. This time I decided to take the lead and charge the hellhound. I vaulted over its head and stabbed my spear into the back of its' head . The spear tip came out of the monster's jaw. The monster slowly started to dissolve into golden dust, leaving behind only a pelt. Right before it dissolved, it seemed that some sort of shadow came out of the creature's mouth. The shadow flew over to me and entered my body. Suddenly knowledge came rushing into my mind. Then I suddenly realized why this hellhound was so hard to best.

This particular hellhound was the king of all hellhounds, son of the primordial Nyx. I was trying to figure out how she managed to have a dog as a son. Then I cursed myself for getting sidetracked. This means that I took the mantle as the king of hellhounds. I seemed to develop a sixth sense telling me where every hellhound was. My features also grew more wolfish, my canine teeth grew longer and more pointed. My eyes became more predator like, now having a glint of amber in them.

**Time Skip (1 month)**

During my last month nothing of importance really happened, but I noticed that when fighting a bear, I had become more ruthless. I attacked without hesitation, not caring if it had a slow death or a fast death. I had also started to wear the pelt of the former hellhound king (after I defeated it, the cloak shrunk down to my size).

The time came for me to return to Sparta, to achieve my 'Birthright'. I made my way back to the city state where I was raised. I arrived back in about two weeks. My adopted father embraced me with open arms and publicly welcomed me back;

"My son, you have truly become a man. I am proud to name you my heir!"He proclaimed to the people of Sparta. My coronation date was set to be in two months. During my wait, I started to train my brother, who was in his fourth year of the agoge. Which was a little bit before he started learning the skills of a Spartan soldier, but I trained him so that he would be the best of his year of the agoge, so he made his father proud. My brother was very gifted with the spear, but not as much with the xiphos (Anaklusmos, from PJO and HoH is an xiphos, the cover picture of this story is a xiphos). I was naturally talented with any weapon that I touched, except for the bow and arrows, which I could sometimes hit the target with. My brother soon became better at using the xiphos. It was just two weeks left until my coronation.

**Time Skip (2 weeks)**

The time for my coronation had come. I was preparing in my room, putting on my best chiton (A popular Greek fashion choice. Togas did not become fashionable until Rome). On top of my chiton I donned my wolf pelt. I was finally ready to take lead as king of Sparta. I exited my room, and went to the to the entrance of the palace. I pushed open the doors and went out to my waiting people.

**(A/N: I don't know what a Spartan coronation is like so i will skip to the end.)**

"Do you Leonidas solemnly swear to protect the freedom of Sparta, and act in it's best interests?"

"I do." with that said the head of the Spartan council, Xanthippus, walked up to me with the Spartan crown. I kneeled down and he placed the crown on my head. I stood up and all of the Spartan people bowed to me.

"Rise." I commanded them. All of the Spartans got back on their feet and went to celebrate. The Spartan nobles, nd council members were all invited to feast with me.

* * *

**Many Years Later (A/N: Percy decided to age naturally, he is now 40ish) No One's POV**

A messenger came riding on a horse into the great city of Sparta on a fast horse. The messenger arrived at the steps of the royal palace and was asked what his business was. The foreigner requested an audience with the king. When the guard asked why, te man simply pulled heads of conquered kings out of satchel on the side of his horse. The guard sent word to the king and he soon appeared. The king was quite tall standing at an impressive 6'7", he had long black hair, and a strange mixture of amber, sea green, and grey in his eyes. His brother came out with him. The king quickly asked;

"Well, what is it that you need, _Persian_," He sneered the last word in disgust.

The Persian quickly stuttered, "A message, from the king of all kings. He is planning to invade Greece, but you can be spared with a simple offering of earth and water."

**Leonidas (Percy) POV **

I was infuriated that Xerxes would think so low of me. That I would betray Greece for the likes of him?! To dishonor Sparta for weakness?

"Earth and water?" I questioned him in a tone that was deadly quiet.

"Does Xerxes think so low of me to betray Greece?!" I yelled. "No, I will not give this sacrifice, because THIS IS SPARTA!" When I said that I kicked him into the deep well outside the palace. He fell until a sickening crunch was heard from the well.

**Time Skip (That Night)**

That night I got a prophetical dream of me leading a small force of 300 men against hundreds of thousands of Persians. I woke with a start and realized that I had seen this during my final test in the agoge. My eyes widened in alarm as I realized what the Morai had planned for me, their favorite plaything.

**Hey guys I know this is supposed to go out on Wednesday, but today I just remembered that I am going to the Cardinals-Braves Spring Training game tomorrow and won't be able to post it tomorrow. So I worked really hard tonight to make time so I could post this for tonight. Sorry but there will be no chapter tomorrow. I will try to post a new chapter on Thursday. Please give me any suggestions by PM'ing me or reviewing. **


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! So I'm back, the score on the Cardinals-Braves game was 6-2, Cardinals. So I have some good news for you, I have a four day weekend! Which means that I should be able to post lots of chapters, as this is my only free weekend in at least two months. I know I said that I would not post a chapter today, but I'm hooked on this story now. This story is somewhat of a crossover with 300 if you couldn't guess that. Another thing is I have gotten about 8 hours of sleep in 5 days, and I won't get much more tonight. I probably will not be posting chapters at midnight until next week. And thanks for all the follows and favs! It now has 39 favorites and 60 follows! Thank you so much!**

**Disclaimer: I am not and never will be Rick Riordan. Which means I do not and will not own PJO or HoO series.**

**Last Time:**

_My eyes widened in alarm as I realized what the Morai had planned for me, their favorite plaything._

**Now (Time Skip, About a Week. Still Percy POV):**

I stood in front of 300 brave Spartan elite soldiers, who will go with me to slow down the Persian army. These 300 men are the very best of the Spartans, and they are defying Spartan custom with me. The Ephors told me not to march, and to honor the Carnea, crazy old bastards. Three members of the council came up to me in the field, one of which was Theron. I internally groaned at my luck, 'Ah fuck it, this piece of shit'.

Theron called out o me; "Leonidas! What are you doing, the Ephors have spoken. The Spartan Army will not march."

"And it will not, I am just going for a stroll, and these 300 men are my bodyguards." I replied back quickly. Theron scowled at me but let me be.

"Spartans march!" I commanded. Thus began the long defense of the hot gates.

**Time Skip 4 Days (A/N Daxos is the king of the Arcadians)**

"Spartans halt!" I commanded. "Daxos, it has been a long time my friend."

"Indeed Leonidas, but I should've known Sparta would not provide many soldiers."

At this I raised an eyebrow, and turned to a man behind Daxos, "What is you're profession?"

"A potter milord."

"And you?" I asked another man.

"A sculptor."

"And you?" I turned to another man.

"A blacksmith."

"Spartans, what is your profession?"

"WAR, WAR, WAR!" They shouted out.

"Daxos, I'm afraid you're statement is incorrect, I brought more soldiers than you did." I said smirking. Naxos just shook his head.

**Time Skip The Next Day**

"My Lord' we are ready for the Persians." My commander, Dilios, said.

"Good, be prepared to hold the line." I replied back and joined my brothers in arms in the phalanx. The Persians appeared through the early morning fog on the battle field.

I overheard one of the Arcadians talking how the Persian arrows blot out the sun. I turned to my men.

"Spartans! we have heard how the Persian arrows can blot out the sun, but do not waver, of we will fight in the shade today! The Persians are nothing more than slaves, let us show them the might of SPARTA!"

"AU, AU, AU!" My brothers screamed back at me. The Persian general approached on horseback.

"Spartans, lay down your weapons. You are greatly outnumbered."

"Oh will someone shut him up?" I asked my men. One of my men threw his spear impaling the general through the chest. The Persians now enraged attacked. First their archers fired arrows after arrow at us.

"Dome!" My mens shields locked forming a impenetrable dome. the arrows harmlessly bounced off of the shields. The arrow thuds stopped, and the foot soldiers charged. My men snapped back into a phalanx. The Persians slammed into us.

"HOLD,HOLD, HOLD!" I yelled, "NOW!" With that command we stabbed with our spears above the wall, instantly killing hundreds of Persians. With that the Spartans broke off into small groups fighting against a thousand men each. As for me I was charging the front line of the Persians. I killed atlas 20 men and threw my spear through the head of another. I drew my xiphos and started to cut down the Persians. I was soon identified as the biggest threat to the Persians, and was soon mobbed. I had 10,000 bloodthirsty men on me alone trying to get past my guard to kill me. I stabbed, slashed, ducked, parried, and rolled, and stabbed. I did this until not one Persian was left. The other Spartans were finishing up with their battles as well.

"Spartans, reform!" I commanded as the last Persian foot soldier fell. Suddenly the ground started to rumble and shake. The Persian cavalry came charging at us. Their was one Spartan who did not hear my command, Cleon, my adopted brother. Just because he wasn't my blood brother did not make the heartache I felt when a Persian lowered his sword and cut off my brother's head while he was turned around.

**A/N: Warning, very graphic scene!**

His head fell onto the ground. Blood gushing from his dismembered head. Blood was spurting out of his neck where his head used to be at. I felt pure unadulterated rage. My features became more wolfish, my normal metallic sea-green eyes were now glowing red, my canines grew sharp, and my nails transformed into claws.

I dropped my sword and ran at the Persians.

"You will pay for this with your lives!" I shouted at them. One Persian came charging at me, but I sidestepped and grabbed his leg and threw him into a cliff face. A sharp rock impaled him in the stomach, leaving him to die of blood loss, moaning in agony. I continued in this manner killing whatever got in my way until I saw the Persian that killed my brother. I charged the Persian that killed my little brother. I crushed the neck of the horse that he was riding, causing him to fall to the ground. I then piked him up and ripped him limb from limb. Blood splattered all over me, but I relished in it. The Persians seeing this called a retreat. I slowly let go of my anger, and my features became more normal. I made my way back to the encampment. The day was one with only one casualty. I went to mourn the loss of my brother. Spartans are not allowed to show emotion, but I did because we were close. We were true brothers even though we had no drop of blood in us that was the same.

**Divine Protector of Skyrim: Great so far, I think you should just skip to the beginning of the battle.**

**Thank you, and here you go.**

**Guardian****'****sDragonOfDeath: This is Awesome.**

**Thank you, I have been trying to make it an amazing story :)**

**A/N: So the first day of battle is over, if you have ever seen 300, you might be wondering ****'****What about Ephialtes?****' ****Well number one, that was Hollywood that made up that part, yes there was a traitor that led Persians through a goat path, yes his name is Ephialtes of Trachis, but there is no record of if he went to the Greeks at all to join their ranks and was turned down. So there will be mentions of ephor;tes when all the Spartans die. Please R&amp;R, and the next chapter should be out tomorrow. During my four day weekend, you can expect hopefully two chapter a day.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! How are you? I am very good unless you count the lack of sleep. I slept through at least 5 of my classes. SO now this story is up to 47 favorites and 71 followers! So anyway the four day weekend is here! To day and tomorrow I am going to be writing fan fiction all day and part of the night, so I can get you all two chapters each day. Anyone who can guess which state I live in will get a shout out next chapter (There are hints on my profile page). Also vote on the poll that I have up on my profile page, this is to give me some insight on which direction this story should take**

**DIsclaimer: I am not and will never be Rick Riordan, so put the pieces together. I also do not own the 300 movies.**

**Time Skip 6 days (Narrator POV)**

The Persians threw everything they had at the Greeks. The Greek defense would not crumble, even to a whole legion of Immortals. The sorcerers tried to bewitch the Greeks, but it seemed as if something was restricting their abilities. The leader of the sorcerers stood in front of the god-king, Xerxes. The sorcerer was nervous, he had every right to be, he had failed in his duties to Xerxes.

"My Lord, the Greeks seem to be protected from our magic, and the death tolls are in the tens of thousands." The sorcerer said nervously.

At first Xerxes said nothing, but then he asked; "Are you sure of this?"

"Yes My Lord."

"Very well prepare my entourage, I am meeting this famed Leonidas."

**Time Skip 30 minutes**

The Persians stood not moving a muscle in front of the small army of Spartans. Suddenly, the whole army split 50 feet from each other. A golden pyramid with a throne at the top carried hundreds of slaves. The pyramid came to a stop and more slaves came to form the final steps of the pyramid. Leonidas could be seen sneering t the figure at the top of the pyramid slowly making his way down the steps of the pyramid.

A herald came out and announced to the Greeks and Persians alike; "Behold the mighty god-king, Xerxes!" All of the Persians knelt but none of the Greeks knelt before the Persian king. Xerxes had finally made his way down.

Leonidas and Xerxes met in the middle of the field of battle. Each of them took their army leaders.

"So you are the famed Leonidas, the one that makes armies brake at the sight of you."

"And you must be Xerxes." Leonidas sneered at him.

"Now, now, there is no reason to be uncultured, simply a meeting of kings."

"And we have been sharing our culture with you or days now, I was not aware that you didn't realize that. Next time I will announce it." Leonidas smirked at Xerxes. Xerxes was shaking in rage.

"Think, Leonidas! We have the advantage, just because your 300 or so men are the best fighters the world has ever known, does not mean you can possibly win. I offer you a position among my army, you would be the warlord of Greece. I am even gracious enough to spare Sparta, you can raze Athens to the ground and salt the earth where it lies. I only require you to kneel for this offer."

"Well you see my joints are so cramped up from the fighting that kneeling is a bit of a problem for me."

"Leonidas," Xerxes warned, "You cannot possibly try to fathom defeating all of Persia."

"Who said I was here to defeat you, I'm just here to slow you down. Greece is uniting Xerxes. All of its city-states are coming together to form an army. An army you can't possibly win against. So no I am not here to stop you, I am here to welcome you. You want Greece, bastard, come take it." with that said Leonidas turned his back and walked back to the Spartans. Xerxes was pissed, the little *ahem* big piece of shit will pay for this insult.

As Xerxes was walking back to his golden pyramid he screamed out; "Persians! Attack!"

The Persians were not thrilled about the order that their king had just given them. The Persians knew that this would be another embarrassing defeat. The Spartans barely had even a scratch on them and their king was a literal demon. He fought faster than any man they had ever seen, and was ten times more deadly. He didn't slow down killing at all, he ran sliced through the Persians as if they were butter, and his xiphos was a hot knife. The Persians charged nonetheless to another defeat.

The Persians crashed into the Greek phalanx, but could not penetrate the interlocked shields. The Spartan spears bristled over the wall and stabbed downwards, killing a hundred at a time. The Spartans once more broke off into little groups, while Leonidas charged at the army by himself. The Persians tried to avoid Leonidas, they really did. But when a bloodthirsty king is after you it is kind of pointless. Leonidas chased after Persians and cut them down mercilessly. Leonidas was a blur to the naked eye. You would hear a scream from a fallen Persian but not see Leonidas, until you looked further away from the body, and see the same thing happening over and over again. The Persian ranks broke under the slaughter of the Spartans. They suddenly started to flee back to their encampment.

"Cowards! Come and fight you Persian bastards!" He screamed at the Persian foot soldiers. Persian Immortals marched up to Leonidas, bringing a goliath of a man in chains with them. The Immortals started to get slaughtered just like the foot soldiers. The Immortals holding the chains released them, letting the beast go. Leonidas ran straight at it and jumped over it. He stabbed backwards with his spear, the point sticking through on the other side. It just roared and turned around towards Leonidas. It swung its fist at Leonidas, while Leonidas raised his shield to block it. The fist smashed into the shield, but Leonidas held firm, his feet digging into the ground. Leonidas shield bashed the beast, and turned and decapitated an Immortal trying to stab him from behind. He turned back to the beast just in time to avoid another. The third time the beast tried to him he cut of his hand. The giant roared in agony, its' stump , where the hand once was, was now gushing blood. The beast was now enraged, he roared right into Leonidas' face, spittle flying everywhere. Leonidas just roared back equally enraged, he then stabbed the beat through the heart. He twisted his blade and pulled it out. The beast started to stagger around from blood loss. He then quickly cut clean through his neck, the muscles and sinews trying to stop the blade. The blade finished its' path through the beast's neck. The head slid off of the body and hit the ground and rolled. The body crumpled to its' knees and fell forward, dead.

Seeing the beast dead the Immortals, just like the foot soldiers broke rank and fled. The Spartans pulled back to their own encampment, to rest for the next battle, as it was already dusk.

As Leonidas was sleeping in his tent, he was given another prophetical dream. In the dream he saw a Greek man leading Persians through a narrow goat's path.

"Be warned, champion, danger approaches your men."

**PJandLGequalsLove: Very cool please update soon**

**Here you go! :)**

**Wade98: Lol, no matter if he's modern day or a Spartan, Percy is a Smartass.**

**Yep, I definitely have to agree with you :)**

**Guardian'sDragonOfDeath: Can't wait for more**

**Well here you go! :)**

**Divine Protector of Skyrim: Great job, one thing what I really think that would make is better, is if you expanded on the plot and included more details, and expanded on that also. I know it's not really good of me to judge others on their stories, but couple things on that, One I'm working on a story currently, and Two I've been a member/reading on/for fanfiction for almost 4 years now. Wow, time sure has flyied by, now where did I put my bottle of Dragon Mead? Ah! There it is! :)**

**I have tried to incorporate your suggestions, thanks so much :)**

**KunnegAndris: have more of his abilities show - maybe have the brave 300 actually surviving [alright more 299 now]; or even better, make sure that Xerxes is killed so no one can make a propogandised version of Athens, in 300 rise of an Empire...**

**Well I had another one of his godly abiliies show, but he is only immortal and has the title king of hellhounds, he has no domains. I do plan on doing something with Xerxes, but you will have to wait to find out :p. I have another plan, instead of using 300: Rise of an Empire. But again you got to wait. But thanks for the suggestions :)**

**Woo! So longest chapter yet! I will be updating twice tomorrow, Saturday, Sunday, and Monday. So cliffhanger, you will have to wait for tomorrow to find out what happens. Please go to my profile and vote in the poll, and review! So see ya tomorrow!**


	6. Chapter 5

**So here is the first chapter for today! So far the story has 52 favorites and 84 followers. No one has gotten the state that I live in correct, but Sithdoom is the closest with his guess of Texas. If you really need help look up my favorite sports teams (on my profile page). So anyways the poll results so far are:**

**One Big Story: 1**

**Smaller Stories: 4**

**So keep voting! I will be closing this poll soon!**

**Disclaimer: I am not, and will not ever be Rick Riordan, so I obviously don't own PJO or HoO. (Why do you have to do a disclaimer every chapter? It seems pointless.)**

**Last Time: **_As Leonidas was sleeping in his tent, he was given another prophetical dream. In the dream he saw a Greek man leading Persians through a narrow goat's path._

_"Be warned, champion, danger approaches your men."_

**Now (Back to Percy POV):**

I woke up in a cold sweat. I quickly got dressed for the day and headed out of my tent. I went to Daxos' tent, and knocked on the support column.

"Daxos, up and dressed. Meet me by the fire in 5 minutes." I whispered to him.

**Time Skip 5 minutes (At the fire)**

"Leonidas what is it you have to talk about?" Daxos asked.

"The Persians, sometime soon will be led by a Greek traitor down a goat path, to our rear. I want you to take your men and guard it." I replied back.

"How do you know of this Leonidas?"

"A revelation, in the form of a dream."

"From the gods?"

"Yes." I lied back to him. "Prepare your men for today, I know not when this attack will come."

"Very well Leonidas."

**The Persians Encampment Narrator POV**

A man approached the Persians.

"Halt. Who goes there?" A Persian guard asked.

"A Greek, who wishes to seek an audience with you king."

"Why should we trust you Greek, you could be a disguised soldier!"

"Because I have information on how to defeat the Spartans that resist your rule. And you may search me, you will find I have no weapons." The man replied back confidently. On of the Persian guards ran to the largest tent. The other guard patted the man down. The other guard came back after about 5 minutes.

"The king will see you." He replied and led the man through the rows of tents. He stopped in front of the largest tent and ushered the man in. The man knelt down before the man upon the golden throne.

""What is your name Greek?" Xerxes questioned.

"Ephialtes." The man replied back.

"My men have told me that you have information on defeating the insolent Spartan king."

"Yes milord." He quickly pulled a map out of his chiton, and walked over to the god-king. He showed him the path through the cliffs.

"My Lord, the path is wide enough to march 3 people side by side at a time."

"Very well, we will march a legion tonight, when the Greeks are all asleep. You will be reimbursed for your information." The guards led him out of the tent and gave him a large sack full of golden darics.

"Thank you." With that said, he left walking off into the darkness.

Xerxes sat on his throne thinking. The Greeks are now almost in his hands, by tomorrow he should have annihilated the small force of Greeks, then he will march on towards Athens and raze the city to the ground. Then onwards to Sparta, where he will leave nothing living. He will salt its ground and burn it's temples. He will murder children and women, he will leave no Spartan alive.

He laughed cruelly; "Soon Leonidas, you will feel my wrath, and the wrath of all of Persia descend upon you." He walked out of the tent and announced; "Persians prepare for battle." He walked over to Hydarnes.

"Hydarnes, I would speak to you."

"Yes, my Lord" They went back into the large tent.

"Hydarnes, tonight you will lead a legion of Immortals through this pass here," he pointed to the map and led his finger along the pass. "You will march three by three. You must be in position before the day break. When our forces attack tomorrow you will come in from the back, and trap them between us. We will leave no survivors."

"Yes my Lord." He bowed and left the tent. Xerxes soon followed, and mounted his horse, to watch the battle from a hill.

**Time Skip to the time of battle**

The Spartans charged the Persian army. The crashed into the the neat and orderly fashioned rows of soldiers. The front line of the Persians instantly fell to the Spartans' blades. The Persian army fell in disarray, not used to the unorthodox fighting of the Greeks. The Spartans were an organized war machine. No matter the number of men Xerxes sent at the them they fought them all off with no casualties. Xerxes was silently fuming. Almost 30 percent of his army had been destroyed in seven days. Xerxes was pleased that they would soon be destroyed, the last sight that bastard of a king was Xerxes triumphant face, as Xerxes plunged hi sword into his heart, and proceeded to cut off his head. With that thought Xerxes smirked and turned his horse and rode back to the encampment.

**That night at the Greek encampment**

"Dilios," Dilios turned towards Leonidas.

"Yes my Lord?"

"I want you to return to Sparta and tell them of our defeat here. We will fall tomorrow."

"My Lord, how do you know this?"

"I have had a vision of the future, we have been betrayed by a fellow Greek. He is leading them through the pass he has shown them as we speak. They are almost in position, you must leave at once to inform Sparta of the events that have happened here."

Dilios nodded slowly; "Yes my Lord at once." With that he set off at a brisk pace carrying his sword and shield, back to Sparta. Leonidas stared at his friend and commander longingly.

"Farewell my friend."

**Sithdoom: Texas?**

**Nope, but one of the Sports team on my profile is from a city in my state. :)**

**The Unknown GPX: I feel you are from California**

**Nope, while it is sunny there most of they year, it still snows there in winter (Northern California). In my State, you might get snow once every ten years (I've only see it snow in twice). :)**

**Guardian'sDragonOfDeath: Amazing**

**Thanks :)**

**KunnegAndris: another brilliant chapter; - and that little title of King of the Hellhounds does sound nice [maybe he can be a reason for why the Spartans are also known as the 'Hounds of War']; also seeing as his kingdom guards the gate to hades [its a small cave off the coast of the southern Peloponnese] that would give him an extra advantage of support from Hades to defend the entrance to his realm [old Spartan legends returning to defend their home]**

**But regardless of my rambling, good chapter, and good use of british/Scottish vocabulary instead of American [if he's that old, even in his modern day self, he wouldn't be American - in a way he'd be more like a modernised Zoe]**

**good read...**

**Kunneg_Andris**

**The cave you are talking about is also known as the Doors of Orpheus, Heracles also used this gate to get into the underworld. I like your suggestion of using dead heroes. Hades will play a part in this story. I also agree that his speech should be like a more modernized version of Zoe.**

**Bakes14 PJ FAN: Please update soon**

**Well, here ya go :)**

**So anyways I will post a chapter either this afternoon or tonight :). Don't forget to vote.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! So guys here is the second chapter for today. So far the story has 57 favorites, and 91 followers! So Sithdoom and Divine Protector of Skyrim got it right, I live in Florida.**

**Poll Results:**

**One Long Story: 3**

**Short Stories: 5**

**Keep Voting, the poll ends tomorrow morning.**

**Disclaimer: I am not and will never be Rick Riordan, I don't own PJO, and HoO. I also do not own any similarities to 300.**

**Last Time:** _Dilios nodded slowly; "Yes my Lord at once." With that he set off at a brisk pace carrying his sword and shield, back to Sparta. Leonidas stared at his friend and commander longingly._

_"Farewell my friend."_

**Now Narrator's POV:**

Daxos came running up to Leonidas, in obvious alarm.

"Leonidas, the Persians have managed to get around us. They are going to attack from behind."

"Daxos, take your men and go back to Arcadia, this is a battle we cannot win."

"And what of you?"

"We will stand and fight to the death. We will hold off the Persians as long as we can. Go join the army being assembled. We are prepared to sacrifice ourselves."

"Very well Leonidas, it has been an honor serving with you."

**Time Skip An Hour**

Leonidas watched as the Arcadians departed. "Spartans!" Leonidas shouted out. the Spartans gathered around their leader. "We have been surrounded. But we will fight to the last man! We are Spartans, we do not retreat! We will be remembered for a Millenia, as the 300 that dared to defy a tyrant. A tyrant who had a much larger army. We will be remembered as the 300 who killed thousands. For we have received the greatest honor any Spartan can receive! We have received a glorious death on the battle field!"

"**AU,AU, AU!**" They shouted. The sound echoed off of the cliff face making it louder.

**Meanwhile at the Persian Encampment**

The Persian were preparing for their victory. A golden dias was prepared for Xerxes so he would witness the defeat of the Spartans. Suddenly they heard a loud noise.

"**Au, Au, Au!**" All of the Persians who heard this froze at the sound, for they knew that the Spartans were aware of their doom. They also knew that the Spartans would stop at nothing to take as many of them out as they could.

**The battlefield**

The battlefield was silent as the Spartans stared defiantly towards the Persians. A golden dias was brought onto the battlefield, behind the Persian lines. Leonidas smirked, he knew that the Persian kings arrogance would not allow him to miss this battle.

"Leonidas!" The god-king called out, "I will give you one last chance, bow before me, for I am a benevolent god. I will reward you and your men with riches beyond anything you have ever seen."

"I see no god! I only see a tyrant, that has been defied by a force of only 300 Spartans. If you kill us today, you will feel the full wrath of Sparta fall upon you!" Leonidas called back.

Xerxes shook with rage;"And pray tell, why would I fear Sparta, I have hundreds of thousands of men."

"Because if 300 Spartans can do this amount of damage to your army, what can all of the Spartan army do?"

"ATTACK!" Xerxes roared at his troops. The Persians rushed in, but Leonidas took careful aim with his spear. He took a deep breath and threw the spear. It sailed true and hit its mark. Xerxes' eyes widened as he realized what had just happened. He glanced down and looked at the spear protruding from his stomach. Blood started to leak out of the side of his mouth. Xerxes started to cough, every breath he took it became harder to breathe.

"Impo-ss-ible," He stuttered out; "I am a god!" But it sounded weak, not as a god should sound like.

"It seems as if you aren't a god." Leonidas called out to Xerxes while fighting of four Persians.

"Ahura Mazda himself granted me godhood." Xerxes muttered out.

"Did he? Well looks like you he didn't follow through with that promise." Xerxes collapsed forward, shoving the spear further into his body. Xerxes was dead. The Persians continued to fight, and Hydarnes' forces came from behind the Spartans. The Spartans were slowly being cut down one by one. The Spartans faced their death bravely, not giving up until the last man. The Spartans were falling, but each one took at least one hundred men before giving their soul to Hades. Leonidas was a demon. It seemed that he could not be killed. He took dozens of men out in a single sweep of his blade. No blade seemed capable of touching him. He became a literal whirlwind of death.

Suddenly a bright flash emanated from where he was. When the flash cleared there was no sign of the great Spartan king. The Persians all believed that he was taken by their gods and killed. The greeks mourned for a loss of the greatest hero, the one that stood for a free Greece. Little did they know that he would be seen again throughout history.

**Hey guys sorry that the update came so late I'm at a friend's house right now playing GTA V. So we are near the end of this part of the story. So I'll update tomorrow.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Hey guys so I'm back, with the first story today. So, the poll ended. It was 5-4 votes, the stories are going to be smaller. So I'm sorry I didn't post this chapter this morning, I went straight to a car show after getting home from my friend's house. This chapter is probably going to be a filer chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I am never going to be Rick Riordan, so I will never own PJO or HoO.**

**Last Time:** _Suddenly a bright flash emanated from where he was. When the flash cleared there was no sign of the great Spartan king. The Persians all believed that he was taken by their gods and killed. The greeks mourned for a loss of the greatest hero, the one that stood for a free Greece. Little did they know that he would be seen again throughout history._

**Now Camp Half-Blood 2008 CE (Narrator POV):**

Perseus looked up at the sky, as if remembering all of the fallen friends of that day. All of the campers sat in silence, as if just talking about this part of history was sacred.

"What happened after the bright flash, Perseus?" A curious blonde with grey eyes asked.

"I was taken away from my fallen brothers. They never were brought back on their shield, like a Spartan that falls in combat should." He responded back. "It does not matter now. Even if they did live, I would still be considered dead."

"What happened to all of the Persians?"

"After their 'god-king' was killed, They stayed at Thermopylae for almost 4 months. In this time the greek army was large enough to attack them. There were almost 65,000 men in that army. They attacked the Persians, forcing them to flee into Europe. They destroyed the monument erected their for Xerxes. They dug Xerxes body out of the ground and chopped it into little bits, like Zeus did with Kronos. They then threw the bits into the sea. The Greeks then pursued the Persians into Europe. The Persian army was completely destroyed by the Greek army."

"So who took you?" Perseus visibly tensed at this.

"It does not matter. It is late you all should go to bed, lest the harpies find you." With that said all of the campers left, except one who turned invisible.

"So Perseus, what happened after the gods found out about that." The old centaur asked.

"Straight to the point, aren't you Chiron?" The centaur chuckled; "I was banished, Zeus sent me to Tartarus." Perseus grew a scowl while saying this. Chiron's face morphed into one of horror.

"Zeus would not do that, you are to much of an asset to Olympus. You are without a doubt the most powerful of the gods. How did you get out? So have you gone to see her?"

Perseus' face grew into one of horror, "Oh shit, she's gonna shove an arrow up my ass!"

"Yes, yes she is. But because you were banished, by stepping foot in camp, even if it is one of your domains, wouldn't the gods know of your presence? And how did you get out?"

Perseus looked around nervously; "I have no clue, and for your second question there are powerful entities that are rising. I have been saving my power so I could get out. I foresaw how this new war will play out without me. The gods will be over run."

Chiron's eyes widened in realization' "You mean-"

Perseus nodded, "Do not say his name Chiron. Even now he is growing in power." Perseus looked around and seemed to focus his gaze on something unseen.

"You can come out now." There was silence. Perseus rushed forward and grabbed the invisible thing. While he did this a New York Yankees cap fell to the floor. The figure became clear. It was Annabeth, Perseus had grabbed her by the throat. He let go of her throat making her collapse to the ground wheezing.

"Perseus, I would appreciate it if you don't kill my favorite daughter." A voice called out form behind him.

Perseus froze and turned around slowly, "Athena." He snarled out; "If she wasn't eavesdropping on a conversation that was not meant to be heard by anyone other than Chiron, then she would have never have been choked."

"Why are you even here, Perseus, the council voted to banish you. A majority of the council did not vote at all. So how can you say that I am banished when the council never declared me to be banished. Only you and Zeus wanted me banished."

"Silence you insolent brat!"

"Are you going to make mere quiet? We both know who will win this match Athena." Perseus said while summoning his sword.

"Do your worst Perseus!" Athena snarled back and flashed on her armor and flashed her spear and Aegis in. Perseus didn't even flinch at the sight of the shield.

Athena attacked first jabbing at him swiftly and accurately. Perseus blocked all of the jabs effortlessly and counter attacked. He feinted striking high and instead went and swept Athena legs out from under her. Athena fell to the floor, Perseus had his blade to her neck in less than a second. To Chiron and Annabeth they were both blurs.

"You never were a good enough to defeat me Athena." He snarled at her.

"Then what about the Olympian Council? Are they good enough to defeat you?"

"Perhaps, but I have many friends friends on the council, and the rest I can blackmail by threatening their children. Only Ares and Zeus would be arrogant enough to think they can take me down. Now what to do with you? Maybe I could get you acquainted with my home for centuries?"

Athena paled; "No, you cannot send me there! Please!" Athena was begging Perseus.

"Too bad that the Olympians will need you in the upcoming war. But after the war, I will let you visit my home." He seemed actually disappointed that he could not send her to Tartarus.

"3, 2, 1, and here is the rest of the Olympian council." Zeus was speechless. His daughter told him to get the whole Olympian council to Camp Half-Blood as quick as he could. He did not expect to find his best strategist on the ground with a man holding a blade to her neck.

Zeus' eyes widened in shock the blade he was holding, it was Γρήγορη Θάνατος or Swift Death. It was the most powerful symbol of power made during the reign of the gods. But, that was Perseus' symbol of power, which means that this man was Perseus.

**Woo! So cliffhanger. S I will publish the next chapter tonight. So see ya!**


	9. Chapter 8

**I,m sos sorry that this didn't get posted last night. I fell asleep on my computer, before I finished. Ok, so a lot of you were confused on why Percy was fighting his mother last chapter. I will be explaining it this chapter. I am sorry if I confused anyone. So anyways the story now has 107 followers, and 67 favorites!**

**Disclaimer: I am in no way, shape, or form Rick Riordan, so I definitely do not own PJO and HoO.**

**Last Time:**

_Zeus' eyes widened in shock the blade he was holding, it was Γρήγορη Θάνατος or Swift Death. It was the most powerful symbol of power made during the reign of the gods. But, that was Perseus' symbol of power, which means that this man was Perseus._

**Now Flashback Percy POV (Right after the final fight at Thermopylae):**

Once the flash cleared, I found myself on an island. On the island there was palm trees, and perfect beaches. I started to walk inland, wondering who brought me here. I found a clearing, and in the clearing stood a temple. it was a traditional white marble temple with support columns surrounding the whole temple. I walked inside and saw three old ladies.

"Excuse me, but who are you?"

"We are the Moirai." They declared. Their voices seemed to blend together to form one voice.

"I am Clotho, the weaver." the one on the right stated.

"I am Lachesis, the allotter." the middle one stated.

"And I am Atropos, the snipper." the last one stated.

Leonidas dropped into a bow, "My Ladies."

"Rise, Perseus. We have much to discuss."

"It has been a while since I was called by my birth name, my Ladies."

"First we must give you your domains, you shall be the god of Time, Space, Earth, and Heroes, and you shall be a minor god of justice and prophecies! (I did say that he was very powerful last chapter)" The Moirai announced. "You shall be known as Perseus from now on."

"Yes my Ladies."

"You shall do tasks for us, you are the first and last champion of fate. We will give you visions of the future, before the oracle even gets a notion of it. You are completely free from fate, unlike the Olympians. You are free from the ancient laws. But you must never become anchored to Olympus (Become an Olympian)."

"Very well my Ladies."

"Oh and Perseus, you may stop calling us 'my Ladies,' we are your patrons, you can treat us as friends if you like."

"I think I would enjoy that." with that said I flashed out. I had a very long eternity ahead of me, especially if I would not be able to fade, unless Ananke wishes me to. With that I headed off into the unknown…

**Time Skip 357 BCE**

I was in a forest hunting down the Clazmonian Sow. I slowly stalked towards it and pulled my bow off of my back. I drew an arrow and notched it. I took careful aim, but before I could release. at least 45 silver arrows were shot at the sow. The arrows all bounced off of the sow's thick skin. I took this time to shoot my arrow into it's eye. I quickly notched another arrow, and when it squealed I shot an arrow down it's throat. The beast slowly disintegrated into golden dust. Forty-five girls all wearing silver chitons stepped out of the trees.

A girl around the age of fourteen shouted out; "Show yourself!" I stepped out of the tree line, and was on the receiving end of 45 glares. "You dare disturb my hunt, male?" She growled out.

"I'm Perseus, nice to meet you as well."

"You dare mock me?!" Now she seemed really pissed.

"I don't even know who you are, but I was given the task to kill this beast by my patrons."

"Who are your patrons?"

"I am not allowed to reveal that information."

"Very well, but you will be coming to Olympus with me. If you won't answer to me, then you will answer to my father." She smiled smugly.

"And if I refuse?"

"You dare defy a goddess?"

"You could not even harm me, _Artemis_." I spat back at her.

She stared at me shocked, "How do you know who I am?"

"Anyone with half a brain could figure that one out. Which goddess has an obsession with silver and has a troupe of girls follow her around?"

"Very well but you will go to Olympus with me." Before I could argue more with her, she touched my shoulder, and flashed me onto Olympus.

"Well looks like its time to see mother and father again." If Artemis heard me she gave no indication. I trudged after her towards the throne room. I figured that my mother designed this, it truly was amazing. She pushed open a door and grew to her godly height. She shot an arrow into the sky that exploded into a burst of silver sparks. The gods immediately started to flash in. Zeus was the last one to come. His clothes were wrinkled and his hair messy. He realized this and quickly improved his appearance, but not before Hera saw it.

Zeus quickly looked at his daughter, "My daughter, why have you called this emergency meeting?"

"This man disturbed my hunt, and when we questioned him he said that his patrons had told him to rid Greece of this monster. When we asked who his patrons are he would not tell us."

Zeus looked at the me and thundered,"Who are you!"

"My name is Perseus." I calmly stated to him, "But I have many different names." Athena and Poseidon gasped.

"My son?" Poseidon inquired. I gave a short nod back towards him. Poseidon leapt out of his throne and rushed at me. He swept me up into a hug, which I awkwardly hugged him back.

"Poseidon! How do you know this mortal." Zeus inquired.

"Zeus he is my immortal son."

"Godling, have you received domains?"

I was about to respond, but I was interrupted by a flash of light.

"Zeus, he is the god of Time, Earth, Space, and Heroes. He is not bound by any ancient laws." The Moirai spoke in unison.

"Zeus, he is too powerful of a god to not be bound to Olympus in any way. I say we move to adopt him as an Olympian god." Athen advised Zeus.

"Mother, I am sorry, but I cannot be bound to Olympus, the Moirai will not allow it to happen." Perseus responded.

"You will become an Olympian, or you are no son of mine." Athena shot back.

Perseus steeled his resolve, "Then I am no son of yours."

Zeus was staring between Athena and Perseus, "She is your mother?" He questioned Perseus.

"Biologically, yes; but she can't seem to control her hubris, so she is no mother of mine." With that said he flashed out.

**Well I hope that cleared up last chapter for you guys. Again I'm really sorry I didn't get this out last night. Thanks for all of the reviews, favorites, and follows. I might only be able to write one chapter for today. So see ya later.**


	10. Chapter 9

**So, here is the chapter I promised you all. My aunt is getting better, she should be out of the hospital in about three days. My aunt has MS (Multiple Sclerosis), and the drugs that she has to take for it weakens her immune system. So thats why I was really worried about her. Anyways, this chapter I will finish the confrontation at CHB.**

**Disclaimer: I am in no way Mr. Rick Riordan (If I was I wouldn't bother writing Fanfiction), which does mean that I unfortunately means that I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Heroes of Olympus. I am working on finding a loophole in the copyrighting system so I can own PJO and HoO. (JK)**

**Last Time: **

_Zeus' eyes widened in shock at the blade he was holding, it was __Γρήγορη Θάνατος__ or Swift Death. It was the most powerful symbol of power made during the reign of the gods. But, that was Perseus' symbol of power, which means that this man was Perseus._

**Now Narrator POV:**

"You!" Zeus snarled towards Perseus.

"Yes it is me." Was the hooded man's reply. Hermes stared between the two in confusion.

"Um…Zeus, who is that?" Hermes asked.

"Look at the sword." Came the reply. The sword suddenly came to a rest at Zeus throat. Zeus took a gulped nervously. "Now Perseus, we can discuss this."

"Discuss what?!" Percy snarled back.

"Release your mother, and your punishment will not be as severe." Zeus replied back, trying to muster his aura of arrogance.

"I thought that she made it abundantly clear, she is not my mother, she even said it herself. Now give me one reason not to send her to Tartarus. I could even send you, let you two experience what I experienced for centuries."

Zeus was really getting nervous. He knew that Perseus could easily wipe the floor with him. Zeus was to close to Perseus to use his Master Bolt without hurting himself in the process. Hand to hand combat was also out, he could easily wipe the floor with any of the Titans, even Kronos. Not to mention that Zeus was currently one council member short. All of these thoughts went through Zeus' head in a second.

Perseus snarled and hit Athena in her temple with the butt of his sword. Athena stopped trying to get free, her head slumping back to the ground, unconscious. Percy got up off of Athena he then looked at the rest of the Olympian council.

"So this is the Olympian council? Pretty weak since the last time I saw you. You weren't afraid when you attacked me when I wasn't prepared to be attacked." The shouting and threatening had woken up most of the campers. The campers started to gather around the arguing immortals. Chiron kept them far enough away so that the campers would not be injured if it came to a match of powers. Chiron also knew that Percy could not take on the Olympian council by himself.

Ares grew bored of waiting for action, he leapt at Percy, but Percy just sidestepped and stabbed Ares in the side of the gut. Ares fell to the ground writhing in pain. Never before had an opponent embarrassed him this badly. Zeus turned the Master Bolt into a sword and attacked Percy. Apollo at this time also drew his bow, and started shooting arrow after arrow towards Perseus. Perseus was moving incredibly fast, one second he was parrying Zeus blade, the next he was cutting down Apollo's arrows. Perseus feinted towards Zeus' left, but kicked out his legs from under him. Perseus held his sword at Zeus' throat with one hand. With the other hand he drew three throwing knives and threw them at Apollo. Apollo tried to dodge, but it was like he was moving through molasses. The knives hit his clothing, and pinned him to a column. Apollo looked over at Artemis. She was standing off to the side looking at the fight with a bored expression. She caught apollo staring at her and just smirked. She began to move her way over to Apollo.

"So Apollo, it looks like you're having some problems." Artemis mocked Apollo.

"Quit laughing at me and get me off of this column!" Apollo yelled at his sister.

"Why? You've been defeated fair and square, and I think I like you better like that." With that said she walked away.

Perseus backed away from Zeus, "Now will you listen that you have been knocked down a peg?" Zeus just nodded. "Well then the first thing is that Kronos is rising." When he said Kronos the temperature seemed to dropped 20 degrees. "The second thing is that the minor gods are starting to join with him. With every god and demigod that defect and join him he grows stronger. He should be fully reformed with a mortal host in four years."

"Perseus, is there nothing that we can do to get the minor gods to come back to us?" Hera questioned.

"Do you really expect that you can recompense millenniums worth of mistreatment. The minor gods will not come back. Kronos is offering them the chance to become important, all for just supporting him in a war that they are guaranteed victory. My only suggestion is to pray that the great prophecy saves you."

"Perseus, is there anyway that you would join us? We are willing to give you a throne on Olympus."

Perseus chuckled darkly to himself,"And why would I join you? Why would I join you of all people, the ones who banished me, and sent me to Tartarus?! No, I will not join you. I will remain neutral in the war, and protect those that I still care about."

Hera replied; "Kronos will still attack you, you can't remain neutral forever."

"And that is where you are wrong, I have spoken to Kronos. He was more than pleased to swear on the Styx to allow me to be neutral. It seems that he doesn't want you all to have my support in the war. I will protect those who I still care about." With that said Perseus flashed out.

**So guys, not my longest chapter, but I still got it out. Until I go on Spring break, I think I am going to update only once a week. So I will update next week. Until then R&amp;R.**


	11. Chapter 10

**Hey guys I'm back. My aunt is out of the hospital now, so you can expect more frequent updates. I'm not going to go back to a chapter a day, because I need to focus on my grades. Once I go on Spring Break, I will probably try to update once a day. So don't you hate it when you walk out side and your sinuses immediately start to act up? That's the disadvantages to living in Florida, Spring comes in February. Oh joy (note the sarcasm). Anyways the story has 94 favorites, and 152 followers!**

**Disclaimer: Does no one even read the disclaimers from past chapters? *Sigh* I am not, and will never be Rick Riordan. So I obviously don't own his book series.**

**Last Time:**

"_And that is where you are wrong, I have spoken to Kronos. He was more than pleased to swear on the Styx to allow me to be neutral. It seems that he doesn't want you all to have my support in the war. I will protect those who I still care about." With that said Perseus flashed out._

**Now Hestia's POV (Didn't expect that did ya?):**

I sat quietly reminiscing the events at Camp Half-Blood. My nephew holds so much bitterness towards his family. All around me the throne room was in an uproar. There was one other goddess that was not arguing with the other gods. My niece, Artemis, I walked ove to her. Apollo was trying to taunt her, but she did not pay any attention.

"You miss him don't you?" I questioned her.

She seemed to snap out of a trance.

**Artemis POV**

I was thinking of all of my god memories with my friend. But he wasn't always my friend.

**Flashback:**

_After the meeting where Perseus turned down the offer of being an Olympian. I was confused, he went against his own mother, and not try to get even more power. Usually men would jump at such a chance, I would expect any man to take that offer up. _

"_Artemis, hunt down this god. We cannot have a rogue god out in the world, especially one completely free from the ancient laws."_

_I had no problem agreeing to this, I was curious. "Ver well father I will find him, and bring him before the council."_

**Time Skip 15 years:**

_Greece was starting to decline in power, and there was a new empire in the west that was quickly gaining power. I was frustrated, no one had ever avoided me, or my hunters for so long. It was like he disappeared off of the face of the earth._

"_Zoe, pack up. We will leave in ten minutes."_

"_Yes milady." Came her quick response. "Are we searching for the male again?" She questioned me._

"_Yes Zoe, Zeus wants us to hunt him down still. I have tried to tell him that the godling is nowhere to be found but he won't listen."_

"_Giving up on me in only 15 years?" came a male's voice, high above in the tree top._

"_Show yourself boy!" Zoe yelled out._

"_Zoe, do not provoke him. He is the gosling we have been looking for."_

"_Right you are Arty." He replied. I was pissed, nobody called me 'Arty'. He then hopped off of a tree branch about 30 feet high. As soon as he hit the ground, he tucked himself into a perfect roll. "Perseus at your service miladies." He smiled charmingly at us._

"_You've got a death wish showing your face here. Zeus has ordered me to bring you in, and I think it is time for some payback from last time." I said, stoic face turning into a feral grin._

"_Arty, Arty,, Arty, even if you tried your hardest, with all of your hunters, you couldn't beat me." He replied cockily. At this point I was done with his shit. I drew an arrow, and notched it. I was about to release it at his head, when the fucking idiot created a black hole. "Now Arty, we wouldn't want an unfortunate event to happen to the earth if you shoot me, would you? Because then the blackhole will eat up the earth, and we wouldn't want that?" I quickly shook my head 'no' , just because I was immortal, didn't mean that it would be any less painful. My body parts would start to be stretched apart. I would then be ripped apart on the molecular level. This would take me millennia to reform from, I might even fade._

"_No, no, there is no need for violence." I answered a bit to quickly._

"_Good I thought we would understand each other." He grinned at me. "Anyways, I am in need of your assistance, my patrons require me to retrieve something from a very dangerous place. I would be willing to offer your hunters a safe place to dwell for the time which we are gone. It will have plenty of game for them to hunt. I will let you think over this offer, meet me by the waterfall one and a half miles away by noon tomorrow. I will leave a note with the details of this task in your tent. If you are not there, then I will find someone else." After Perseus said that he flashed out._

_Zoe ws just looking confused at the spot where he was. "Milady, what is he asking of you?"_

"_I have no clue Zoe, but I will go find the note he left. Zoe, do not bother packing up" With those words said I left for my tent._

_When I reached my tent I found the note on my desk. It read: 'Lady Artemis; The place that we are going is Tartarus, we are going there because my patrons have given me a vision of an item that must be stolen. This item is the cloak of Tartarus, I do not know why they wanted me to get it. I assume that it will be of great importance to the future. I will send your hunters to an island that I raised out of the sea. As the god of Earth, I can summon any type of creature anywhere. So this island will be full of exotic animals. This new island is named Icaria. There are no mortals that have settled this land, so you don't have to worry about mortal men flirting with your hunters. I understand if you do not wish to go on this task. -Perseus'_

_I was dumbfounded after reading this, he was going to the most dangerous place of all. And to top it all off he was going to steal one of the most feared primordial's cloak. He was fucking insane, whoever his patrons were, they were sending him on a suicide quest._

_That night I tossed and turned all night trying to make up my mind of whether or not to go. I finally decided, and went to sleep._

**Okay guys, so chapter done. I have no clue when I am updating next, because I have a big project due next week that I haven't started on yet, and I am going to South Carolina this weekend. So sometime between those two I will find room for everything else. So, I haven't actually mentioned all of Percy's minor domains yet. I alluded to them in the note, I will give a shout out to anyone who can get one of the domains right! R&amp;R guys, and cya next time.**


	12. Chapter 11

**So hey guys, how are you? I'm back from my trip to South Carolina, and it was very cold. I was thinking that if I stayed longer, then I might become a popsicle. Of course I wouldn't, but I might have gotten a cold. I really wanted to get this chapter out before my trip, but I didn't have enough time. So anyways the story has 107 favorites, and 166 follows! So keep following and favoriting. **

**Disclaimer: I am in no way Rick Riordan, or related to him, so I do not own, or receiving ownership of PJO and HoO from his will. (Do I have to keep writing these?)**

**Last Time:**

_That night I tossed and turned all night trying to make up my mind of whether or not to go. I finally decided, and went to sleep._

**Now Artemis POV:**

I walked out of my tent early the next morning, and sat by the coals of the fire from last night. I figured that Perseus would be at the waterfall closer to noon. It was now only right after 6 AM. My hunters all started to wake up and go to the dining hall. Once the last one of them was up, I also headed into the dining hall. The hunters all started to eat roast bear, leftovers from last night, while I sipped water.

"Hunters, I will be leaving for a prolonged amount of time. You will be sent to a recently formed island. There will be no other humans on it, and there is game from all over the world that is restocked daily."

The hunters all had perplexed looks on their faces, all except for Zoe, who somewhat knew the reason. Suddenly large amounts of protesting rang out, anything from; 'But, milady' to, 'You always take us with you' and, 'What could be so dangerous you can't take us?'

"Silence!" Once the tent quieted down I continued; "I will be journeying to retrieve an important artifact. I will be going to Tartarus."

At this the tent was now in an uproar. I heard anything from; 'Tartarus is suicide' to 'You cannot go there!'

"SILENCE!" I screamed out. ""I will go, and I will be fine. I will flash you and your equipment to the island." After I said that, the hunters were consumed by a bright silver light. I walked out of the dining hall, and looked at the position of the sun chariot. I realized that it was almost ten, and I had not even packed.

**Time Skip Two Hours**

I arrived at the waterfall right at noon. I looked around, but I did not see Perseus.

"BOO!" Someone yelled from behind me. I jumped and turned around. I saw Perseus rolling on the floor laughing. "Om my gods! Your face!" He then started laughing even more.

"Yes, yes you managed to sneak up on the goddess of the hunt. Now how are we getting to Tartarus?"

"Ah good, so you're in. Well, we first need to enter Hades' domain."

"I knew that, you pique. I mean, how are we getting into Hades' domain?"

"Oh, that? That's easy, I'll just flash us to the entrance." With that brief warning, he touched my shoulder, and flashed us away. We reappeared by a large pile of rocks, near Sparta.

"So, where is this entrance, Mr. Smartass?" He ignored me, instead focusing on the rocks. His eyes began to glow a dirtiest brown, and the earth started to rumble. The rocks split open forming a narrow opening (**Shoutout to whoever gets the name of this entrance to the Underworld correct.**), that only one person wide. "Oh…" I muttered to myself, "That's how." He smirked at me, but wisely kept his mouth shut.

"So shall we Arty?" He asked still smirking.

"Don't call me that!" I hissed at him, but still followed him down the tunnel. After about an hour of walking, the smell of death and decaying bodies permeated the air. After about another 20 minutes, the noise of a river could be heard. We finally arrived at the banks of the river. The polluted rivers of the Styx flowed by us rapidly. Perseus turned towards the left following the river, instead of going to the right towards Hades' palace. After hours of traveling, we reached a cave. This cave seemed to radiate fear, and death, even more so than the rest of the Underworld. I knew instantly that this was the entrance to Tartarus.

"This is your last chance to back out. After this, we cannot get out until we have completed this quest, or we find the doors of Thanatos." He was quiet, and serious for once. This really made me nervous, what dangers had he foreseen to make him so quiet, instead of his usual joking and obnoxious self.

I realized that he was waiting to see if I would back out. "Lead on." i commanded him.

"Very well." With that he walked into the cave, and I followed him. The first thing I felt when I entered the cave was a strong force trying to bring me down the hole in the center of the cave. I started to walk towards the hole, and Perseus did the same. We both jumped into the hole at the same time. Hesiod, a demigod son of Athena once predicted that it would take seven days to fall from earth to Tartarus. I wondered how long it would take to fall to Tartarus from the Underworld. As we were falling, I could feel my power slowly start to drain away. By the time that I reached the bottom, I had about the power of a demigod. So this is what it is like to be mortal I absently thought to myself.

"So, what now?" I questioned him.

"We must find the deepest, darkest part of the Tartarus." He replied back.

"How will we do that, I have no since of direction down here."

"You mean you can't see it?"

"See what? The darkness?"

"No, your mind is being shielded from the true horrors of Tartarus. I now know why he is a Primordial, we are literally inside of him." I involuntarily shuddered at that thought. "If I had to guess, I would say that we are in one of his calves right now. But we must move, Tartarus knows we are in here. Even asleep he is powerful, he will send monsters to stop us from getting to our goal. We must move, and avoid the Titans. I would say that the deepest part of Tartarus is his brain, so that is where we must head."

"Wait, you mean that you don't know exactly where the object is?"

"No, and if we are to avoid monsters, then I suggest that we start to move. We must not waste our powers fighting, they need to be saved for our escape." With that said we started walking into the inky darkness.

After hours of travel, We saw a glowing light in the distance. After another 20 minutes, we reached the source of the light. It was a river of flowing magma, that radiated such an intense heat that it could be felt from 1/2 a mile away from it. We decided to follow this in the direction that it was flowing. We were walking for mere minutes before we heard voices coming towards us. Percy pulled me behind a rock and hid. The voices were definitely not human, so I decided to listen in, to see if I got any useful information. I turned towards Percy, to find him replaced by a hellhound the size of a one story building hunkered down behind the rock.

I felt Perseus' voice enter my head; "I will try to get any useful information from them."

"How are you a hellhound?"

"The fates did not announce all of my titles on Olympus, I am the god of monsters, and the king of hellhounds. I have one more domain, but they will not let me tell anyone what it is. (**A/N: Shotout to whoever can guess it. It has to do with another immortal or immortals domain**)"

Perseus disappeared into shadows, and reappeared behind the group of monsters. He quickly caught up with them, and had a conversation with them. "Now Artemis use your bow and kill these dracaena." I quickly summoned my bow, and took careful aim. I started to pick the monsters off one by one. Perseus rushed at the last monster, and bit it into thirds. He transformed back into his normal form.

"So what information did you get from the monsters?"

"The news that I got from them is not good. They were going to try to escape from Tartarus to go and find their mistresses' army. It is led by some sort beasts called Gigantes. They are giant sons of the mistress. They seek to destroy Olympus."

"We must go inform the council, they need to know of the coming threat so that they can prepare to face it. The gods are still weak from the battle with Typhoeus."

"Artemis, even if we could get out right now, it will not do us any good. If you want to save Olympus, then we must retrieve the cloak. From what the monsters were saying, it is impossible for any god or hero to slay the Gigantes." My eyes widened in realization, they can't be impossible to defeat. They must have some sort of weak spotter vulnerable point. I thought to myself.

"Look Artemis, this cloak is extremely powerful. It can alter time, and completely hide the wearer's aura. On top of that, it is Tartarus' symbol of power. You don't realize it, but the few hours we've been down here has been months on the earth's surface. That is the cloak altering the time of the pit, while Tartarus is asleep."

"It could not have already been months! Time does not work that way."

"Artemis, I think I know how time fucking works, I am after all the god of it. It has most definitely been months, I can tell. The cloak has been blessed by Chaos herself, normal restrictions don't apply to this cloak. That is why we must get it." He snapped at me. I was stunned, I did not even realize that Chaos was a physical being. I now understood why this was important, if one being could possess this kind of power, there would never be a threat that could stand against them, except of course Chaos. Another thought crossed my mind. I drew my knives and placed them at his throat. No god has ever heard of this, then how did he come across this information, unless he was working for an enemy of Olympus.

"How did you find out about the cloak, and answer me truthfully!"

He simply chuckled and pushed the knives away from his throat. "Artemis, I told you I learned of this information from my patrons."

"No ally of Olympus has this information, so how do I know that you are not working for an enemy to Olympus."

"One because I could think of many different ways to get rid of Olympus' most powerful goddess, and in case you haven't noticed I am still in Tartarus with you. I f I wanted to I could leave you here. My domains are not restricted by the heavy wards set up by Tartarus. I still have all of my godly energy. Just fucking think before you go accuse me of being some double agent."

"And why would you help Olympus? You are not bound in anyway to Olympus."

"Because I still have a father on the Olympian council. And to add to that my patrons have ordered me to help you Olympians, but in order to do that I will need the cloak. If I do not interfere in this war, Olympus will definitely fall, I have foreseen all possibilities of the outcome of this war. If I do not assist you Olympians, you will fall. I do not expect you to understand the gift of foresight. You didn't with your own brother, all he wanted was to have a supportive big sister, but you push him away. So he tries to cope by knocking up any pretty mortal women he sees. No, you don't know what it is like to know when every single one of your sons and grandsons are going to die. As for me, my foresight is much clearer. I know when the gods will be defeated. Yet, I will still remain, watching this cursed world unable to fade."

I was shocked, I had never thought of anyone's situation like that, not even Apollo's. I came to a conclusion; "At least tell me who your patrons are." He appeared to be having an internal debate with himself.

"My patrons are the Moirai." My eyes widened in shock.

**Ohh...I am so evil. So anyways, longest chapter yet, I hope that it was worth the wait, I am going to be starting the next book soon. The rest of this book will pretty much be the flashback, which will be going through the end of the Gigantomachy. So see ya later. Please R&amp;R**


	13. Chapter 12

**So guys…I promise that I have a perfectly good excuse. Let me just grab my riot shield, and put on my bullet proof vest. So I have been studying for all of my finals. So I have been studying since the end of March. After May 29th, I should be able to update more frequently. I had to reread last chapter just to figure out where I left off. So anyways onto the story. A shoutout to Divine Protector of Skyrim, Prince Desdemona, js29095, lastkingslall, HunterOfArtemisDaughterOfHades, and AlphaOmega03 for getting the name of the entrance right. Perseus' other domain has not been guessed yet. Here's a hint for you all: It is the domain of a Titan**

**Disclaimer: As always I will never be Rick Riordan, and I will never own PJO or HoO.**

**Last Time:**

_"And why would you help Olympus? You are not bound in anyway to Olympus."_

_"Because I still have a father on the Olympian council. And to add to that my patrons have ordered me to help you Olympians, but in order to do that I will need the cloak. If I do not interfere in this war, Olympus will definitely fall, I have foreseen all possibilities of the outcome of this war. If I do not assist you Olympians, you will fall. I do not expect you to understand the gift of foresight. You didn't with your own brother, all he wanted was to have a supportive big sister, but you push him away. So he tries to cope by knocking up any pretty mortal women he sees. No, you don't know what it is like to know when every single one of your sons and grandsons are going to die. As for me, my foresight is much clearer. I know when the gods will be defeated. Yet, I will still remain, watching this cursed world unable to fade."_

_I was shocked, I had never thought of anyone's situation like that, not even Apollo's. I came to a conclusion; "At least tell me who your patrons are." He appeared to be having an internal debate with himself._

_"My patrons are the Moirai." My eyes widened in shock. _

**Now Perseus POV:**

When Artemis kept asking me who my patrons were I started to get annoyed. Like seriously talk about PMS. One moment she seems to be starting to warm up to me, the next she's holding a knife at my neck. Like what the fuck? I finally got so pissed I asked the Moirai if I could tell her. They agreed to my request luckily, and I finally just told her, her little 12 year old voice was annoying me.

"My patrons are the Moirai." Her face was hilarious. She was slacked jaw and looked like she just fainted while standing up. "Close your mouth, or you'll catch flies." I told her and she didn't respond. After a minute I started waving my hand in front of her face; "Arty! Arty! Hey Arty, we need to move." After she still didn't respond I summoned an amphora of water and dumped it on her head. She shrieked and I started laughing, her face was funny, that is until she started to glare at me. Let me tell you that girl can glare. Her glare reminded me of a wolf staring down on its prey.

"Perseus, I will give you 30 seconds to explain why you drenched me with water."

"Well, you weren't responding to anything even Arty, and we had to move on. Your little daydreaming episode cost us another day. I don't know about you, but I want to be on earth by the end of the year at the latest." She continued to glare at me, and I glared back. She nodded slightly and motioned for me to continue. I took the lead and pushed forward into the depths of Tartarus. We were making good time when the ground started to rumble. "Shit!" I yelled out.

Artemis looked at me strangely. "What, can't take a little earthquake?"

"It is not the earthquake that bothers me, it is what that earthquake means."

Now Artemis just looked confused. "What does it mean?"

"It means, that the pit is starting to awaken. But he was supposed to be in a deep slumber for at least a few more millennia. An outside force is trying to awaken him. We need to get to the cloak, now."

**Artemis POV**

After Perseus said that he started sprinting into the dark. I sprinted after him. We saw a few rogue monsters, but one slash of Perseus' xiphos and they were sent into the ground to reform again. We sprinted for what felt like hours until we reached a temple built out of obsidian so black that it looked like you were staring into the void. It was so large that it dwarfed Olympus. There were braziers burning with black fire like a pathway up the stairs into the antechamber. The fire seemed to suck the light in instead of providing light. Perseus ran straight up the stairs into the antechamber. I followed right after and took in the huge antechamber him he was looking around the temple warily. Perseus was muttering to himself, "Where is the guardian? He should…unless. Fucking Hades. Artemis get out of the temple now!"

"Why should I. I can take care of myself." I cried out indignantly.

He turned around and I saw fear in his eyes. "These are enemies you cannot defeat Artemis, leave now!"

I turned and exited the temple not questioning him anymore. I heard three separate roars, one of a dragon, one of a lion, and one of a wolf. I was curious and decided to see these monsters. When I peeked through the door, I was shocked, Perseus was facing off against the Python, the Chimera and Kampê. I watched the fight transfixed, Perseus drew his xiphos, it seemed to radiate power, he charged straight for the Kampê, who I picked out as the strongest. He dodged a slash of its scimitars and severed one of the beasts hands. He then feinted a blow to the head and instead decapitated the ever-changing animal head on its stomach. Kampê roared in rage, it rose up on its dragon like wings and dived at Perseus, with her scimitar ready to skewer him. Perseus then jumped out of the way, and while Kampê was still on the ground, stunned he stabbed it in the chest. He then backflipped as the Chimera got impatient and blew fire at him. Both Python and the Chimera rushed at him. He dodged a glob of poison Python spat at him. The Chimera's snake tail lashed out with the force of one foe my arrows, but Perseus simply sidestepped it and grabbed a hold of the snake's body, and yanked as hard as he could. The snake was pulled from the Chimera's body and it immediately dissolved. Perseus then sound his xiphos at the Chimera's neck that it instantly went through the supposedly indestructible fur of the Chimera. The chimera's body dissolved instantly, leaving just the python. Perseus avoided a claw from the Python and just held his hand out. The python started to wither into dust. Before it fully crumbled into dust, it released a cry of pain. Then it proceeded to finish crumbling into dust.

"You can come out now Artemis." He turned right towards the door. I walked out and scowled at him.

"How did you know where I was?"

He looked at me incredulously. "I have not lost my powers, your presence can easily be felt. Now we need to get the cloak."

He moved deeper into the temple, and I followed him. He entered a hallway, that seemed to go on forever. We reached the inner chamber of the temple and I was awe-struck and disgusted at the same time. It was ten times the size of the meeting hall on Olympus. The part that disgusted me were the body parts strewn on the floor and the heads of men, monsters, and immortals hanging from the walls. They all seemed to be in mid scream, their faces contorted into horrified expressions. I shivered at the gruesome sight. In the center of the room was an altar, and on this altar was a plain looking black cloak. The cloak had moth holes near the bottom, and it had a hood attached to it. If not for the power rolling off of it in waves I would have taken it for a normal cloak. The power rolling off of the cloak was dominating, it seemed to make you want to bow down to whoever possessed it. Perseus slowly approached the altar and took the cape. He put it on over his destroyed chiton, and pulled the hood up, to where it covered his face. He turned towards me and I couldn't see past the shadow of the hood. He walked up to me and tapped my shoulder. We disappeared from the temple. There was no bright flash, we just seemed to vanish. We reappeared in an alley in a port town. I did not recognize this city, but Perseus seemed to recognize it, but it was hard to tell with the hood's shadow obscuring his face.

He turned towards me; "Welcome to Corinth!"

I looked at him and face palmed. "Why did you teleport us to Corinth instead of to closer to Mount Olympus. We are almost two stadia away from Olympus!"

"I cannot go near Olympus, I am an outlaw, and my patrons will not let me." He replied.

"So I guess this is goodbye?" I asked, a tad bit disappointed.

"Until the threat arises, you will not be able to find me. I will be practicing tapping into the power of the cloak. Until next time." He pulled down his hood and smiled sadly at me. I did something that shocked him as much as it shocked me. I pulled him into a friendly embrace.

"Farewell Perseus." When I said that he vanished without a flash. I flashed back to my palace on Olympus.

**So the plot deepens, when will the giants strike? what about the hunters? Who will win the 2016 World Series? Er wrong thing sorry. Anyways, sorry for the lack of chapters, especially with leaving it on a cliffhanger. I should be able to update the first or second of June. I might be able to update before that, but no promises. Anyways, until next time.**


	14. Chapter 13

**Hey guys! I had some free time before my third final tomorrow, or today, (depends on when you read this) so I was like might as well update. So anyways here is an update for you all. So guys, no one has guessed Percy's other domain yet, so I will give you a hint: He shares a domain with a grandson of Iapetus. So try to guess what the domain is, or just google *cough* cheat *cough* it. Anyways thoughts will be like ''.**

**Disclaimer: I am and unfortunately never will be Rick Riordan. If I was, BoO wouldn't have such a horrible ending, and I would have more than enough money for a comfortable life.**

**Last Time:**

"_Farewell Perseus." When I said that he vanished without a flash. I flashed back to my palace on Olympus._

**Now Artemis POV:**

I flashed into my palace, and went to my bedroom. I was exhausted after the trip through Tartarus, and I barely did anything. Something tells me that Perseus didn't actually need my help with his mission. I quickly put on my nightgown and fell asleep.

**The Next Morning:**

I was awaken by loud booming thunder. I instantly jumped out of bed and changed from my nightwear to my hunters' uniform. I flashed to the council room. If the magnitude of the lightning was anything to go by, Zeus was pissed. I flashed directly into my throne. Zeus had just called the meeting to order, and all of the gods seemed focused on him. Now I was just confused, Aphrodite was paying close attention, her mirror nowhere to be found.

"Has anyone seen Artemis or her hunters since they disappeared?" Zeus questioned the council.

I spoke out; "I have." Every head turned towards me.

Apollo being the idiot he was said; "Be quiet Artemis, we are trying to find Artemis." He turned away, and turned back so quickly he probably got whiplash. "ARTY!" He screamed with joy. I groaned.

"Yes it good to see you as well Apollo. And my name isn't Arty!" I raged at him.

"My daughter, where have you been?"

"Umm…" 'Shit, if I tell him what really happened then I would be in serious shit, and I don't have an excuse. Well might as well go down in a blaze of glory.' I thought. "Well, you see Perseus came to me and said that he was in need of my assistance in getting something from a dangerous place."

Zeus interrupted me, "So why is he not in chains on Olympus?"

"I'm getting to that if you would give me an hour or two to explain. Anyways, I was going to shoot him in the head, but he summoned a black hole. If I shot him, he would lose control of the black hole, and it would destroy the planet. So he made me hear him out. He requested my help in stealing a powerful item from Tartarus. He offered to keep my hunters on an island that he raised from the sea, called Icaria. He stocked the whole island with exotic animals for them to hunt. I accepted the offer…"

**Time Skip an hour and a half**

"…Anyways, there is a new threat to or rule. They are called the Gigantes, and supposedly no god or mortal can kill them."

Athena seemed to be in deep thought; "If a god can't kill it, and a mortal can't kill it, what if a god and mortal together have to kill it?"

Zeus seemed thoughtful, "It is the best theory we have, we will have a war council next month. Be very cautious." Zeus and the rest of the gods flashed out, I soon followed, headed to where Icaria was. I flashed in the midst of the hunters' camp and blew my hunting horn. Immediately the hunters came running and assembled before me. Zoe rushed forward and embraced me.

"My Lady, we thought that you would never come back from Tartarus." Zoe hugged me even tighter.

"I would always come back for you all."

Phoebe, one of my hunters called out to me; "My Lady, how was your mission?"

"It went well, but I doubt that Perseus actually needed my assistance in Tartarus. His skill with his sword is unparalleled."

"He can't be that good my Lady!" One of my hunters cried out indignantly.

"It does not matter if you believe me or not, we will be going to war soon, and he will come to our aid. You can witness his skill for yourselves." I prepared myself for the barrage of questions that would follow.

"We are going to war Milady?"

"With whom?"

"Silence! I will answer your questions in a reasonable manner."

**Time Skip 5 months**

My hunters were moving camp from a forest outside the town of Megara to the base of mount Olympus. This trip would take quite a bit of time because we were a little more than fifteen stages (32,600 yards or 18.5 miles per stage for a total of 294 miles) away from Olympus. Even with the Hunter's increased speed and stamina we would still need about a week to arrive at Olympus.

**Time Skip 3 days**

The Hunters finished packing up camp and started on our way towards Mt. Olympus. We were running for about an hour before we came to a part of the forest that seemed to be very dark, almost as if there was an evil presence there. I called out for the Hunters to stop and draw there weapons. A hellhound leapt out of the brush, and soon we were surrounded by monsters, but they did not attack. Artemis decided to wait to find out why the monsters did not attack. Heavy footsteps pounded in the forest, growing nearer. A giant, for lack of words appeared. He was easily 30 feet tall, and had a sickly shade of green scales on his legs. His hair was long and unkempt. He wielded a spear, with a bow an quiver on his back.

He smiled at Artemis, "Well if it isn't he great and mighty goddess of the hunt. Surrender and I will make you and your hunter's death quick."

"Who are you?" I questioned the giant.

"Allow me to introduce myself, I am Gration, the gigante born of the Earth to oppose you. Now I will give you one chance to surrender, and let your hunters have a painless death."

"Never! Hunters attack!" I screamed, instantly the first line of monsters fell. The monsters rushed in towards us and we were forced to draw our hunting knives. I was a whirlwind of death on the battlefield, but my hunters were slowly overpowered. They were captured and I had no choice but to surrender to possibly save my hunters. Gration smirked at me and was about to open his insufferable mouth when a blade pierced through his chest. The giant seemed shocked and then his face contorted into a pained expression. He slowly started flicker in and out of existence, until he disappeared. Standing behind him was a man in a black cloak, but no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't see his face. Suddenly all of the hellhounds broke rank, and rushed towards the man. They nuzzled their massive heads against his hand. He howled and the hellhounds attacked, but they did not attack the hunters, but the monsters pinning them down.

After the hellhounds killed the last of monsters, he sent them away.

"Perseus, it is good to see you again."

"I assure you Arty, the pleasure is all mine." I rolled my eyes at this. He was even worse than my brother.

"So how did you know that my hunters and I were in peril?"

"I didn't, but I was told by my patrons to watch you and your hunters from a distance, and if need be, step in and help you."

"Then why did you not help right away?"

"Because, you and your hunters are quite fast."

I smirked with pride, "So does that mean that my hunters are faster than a god?"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Anyways, I will need to go to Olympus, and I can get you and your hunters there faster."

I nodded at him, "Yes, that sounds like a good idea." We disappeared and it felt like my face was being ripped off.

The feeling subsided and I found that we were in the halls of Olympus. "I will never get used to that feeling." I deadpanned.

"Sure you will, Arty. It just takes about fifteen times. Now anyways call the other Olympians, and I will be making an entrance." He disappeared and I drew an arrow and shot it into the sky, where it proceeded to explode in a silvery shower. The gods all flashed in quickly.

Zeus looked towards me, "My daughter, why have you called an emergency meeting?"

"My hunters and I were attacked, on our way to here. It was one of the Gigantes and a monster army."

The gods all looked on in shock, they had not expected to be attacked so soon. "How did you escape then?" Questioned my father.

"Well, all of my hunters had been subdued, and I was about to surrender, when the Gigante was stabbed through the back. His essence was not sent back to Tartarus, but something even better happened."

Zeus was leaning forward in his seat, eager to know what had happened, "What happened then?"

"He faded." The shock on Zeus' face was hilarious.

"Wh-aa-aat?! How did some person make him fade, when it takes a god and mortal just to kill them?"

"Perhaps I could help with that?" Called a voice from the base of the dome. The gods looked around in shock, but could not locate the person the voice belonged to. Suddenly a black blur fell from the dome and landed without a sound on the marble floor.

He turned his head towards Zeus, and inclined his head a bit. He then did the same for Poseidon and me. Zeus whipped out his master bolt and thundered "Who are you!?"

The figure just face palmed,"We went over this the last time I was here, I'm Perseus."

"You dare show your face here outlaw?" Zeus fumed.

"Yes, I do. Because the fact of the matter is that you need help. I am willing to assist you in your war. But, if you do not want my help then I will take my leave." Perseus began to glow brightly.

"Wait, Father! He is powerful, and he has information about what we are facing and how we can defeat them. We could benefit from his assistance." I advised my father. Perseus stopped revealing his true form and awaited Zeus' response.

Zeus pondered for a few minutes before my sister, Athena also advised him. "With all due respect father, even though I do not agree with some of Perseus' choices, it would be wise to gain a powerful ally, even if just for the war. We could have him swear an oath not to betray us, if you still do not trust him."

"Very well!" Zeus shouted; "I will accept your assistance, as long as you swear not to betray the Olympian Council."

Perseus rolled his eyes; "Seriously? You don't trust me even though the goddess of wisdom told you it was wise to. Fine. I Perseus hereby swear by the River Styx, that I will not betray the Olympian Council, or any of their allies, and provide my protection, aid, services and allies to the Olympians for the duration of the war against Gaea, and the Gigantes. Was that a good enough oath?"

Myself and my fellow Olympians just stared at Perseus. I was the first to overcome my shock. "You do realize you basically just swore to be a guard for us right?"

Perseus just scoffed; "Of course I know what I swore, but only for the duration of the war of course. The Olympian Council must however accept my oath before it is actually binding."

Zeus looked at the twelve council members; "All those in favor of accepting Perseus' oath?" Twelve hands rose in the air. "Very well, the vote is passed. We the Olympian Council do accept your oath." After Zeus said that there was a crash of thunder much louder than any thunder my father could produce. "Now Perseus, we will need your assistance with some minor things." My father said slyly.

"And that would be?" Perseus inquired.

"Well we have compiled a list of demigods living throughout Greece and Greek provinces. We need you to collect as many as you can and bring them to Chiron, where you will help make a safe haven for them to train, and master their powers. You will also be the overseer of this haven until the war is over."

Perseus just looked at my father astonished. "You have got to be fucking kidding me!" Perseus shouted out.

**And Cut! That's a wrap! So anyways, I feel that this chapter is a little rushed, so I will post it, but then I will remaster it, and repost it after I have time to carefully go through this chapter. I just wanted to get this chapter out, because I won't have time until June 1st at least. One thing to keep in mind about this time period is before Dionysus ascended into godhood. So Hestia still had her throne on the Olympian Council. Sometime after the gigantomachy, is when Hestia loses her seat to Dionysus. However, there is no clear gigantes that Hestia killed. This could be because she is a peaceful goddess, and would not have fought in the war, so she will be excluded from the fight which is coming up in the next chapter or two. Anyways, I will update as soon as I can.**

**Until next time,**

**Warthog574**


	15. Chapter 14

**Well, I got nothing to say, I lacked inspiration, and then my internet went out. I really have no other excuses, I'm just a terrible author.**

**Disclaimer: I do not profit in any way from writing this fanfiction, because I am not Rick Riordan, which means I don't own the rights to marketing the PJO and HoO series.**

**Last Time: **

_"Well we have compiled a list of demigods living throughout Greece and Greek provinces. We need you to collect as many as you can and bring them to Chiron, where you will help make a safe haven for them to train, and master their powers. You will also be the overseer of this haven until the war is over."_

_Perseus just looked at my father astonished. "You have got to be fucking kidding me!" Perseus shouted out._

**Now Present time:**

Perseus stood in the shadows of a forest in Maine in the middle of winter. He was waiting for the naive and inexperienced campers from camp Half-Blood to find out that they were hopelessly outmatched against the manticore that was stalking Hades' children. He heard the doors bang open and watched with mild interest as Hades' kids were dragged off by the manticore. In front of the manticore held at spike point was Poseidon's kid. Perseus had no quarrel with his father, but neither had he seen great potential out of his mortal half-brother, Michael Snider. He was arrogant of achievements that he had accomplished because he had been lucky.

Perseus let out a sigh of disinterest, but regardless started to soundlessly follow the kidnapped demigods. Perseus was moving very swiftly, running along beside the monster. Perseus was hidden by the snowstorm that had blown in, and the dark shadows that covered the forest floor. The monster came to a clearing that ended with a 200 foot drop into the churning blackness of the icy waters of the Atlantic Ocean. The disguised manticore pulled out a walkie talkie and said something that even Perseus' godly hearing could pick up over the ragging winds. He turned back around just in time to see Michael Snider, who was pretending to be more injured than he actually was, jumping at him. The monster reacted calmly and quickly, and fired off three successive spikes at the demigod. The demigod fell into a heap at the monster's feet, where the monster swiftly kicked him hard in the ribs. This action caused a loud moan of pain to be released from the demigod's mouth. Just as Perseus was about to interfere, the demigod's friends burst onto the scene. The monster fired off spikes at the two of them that he could see. The girl that Perseus recognized as the former pine tree daughter of Zeus tapped a bracelet and a shield sprang forth causing the spikes to fall harmlessly to the ground, but the force still sent her tumbling onto her back. The satyr dropped to the ground and didn't try to get back up, even though he wasn't hit by the spikes. The invisible daughter of Athena sprang onto the manticore's back and held on even when the monster revealed his true form and thrashed around trying to get her off. Perseus summoned a spear to his hand and took careful aim. Just as he was about to throw his spear. He heard a twang and a silver arrow sprouted out of the manticore's neck.

The manticore wailed in pure agony and started to blabber on about direct interference being against ancient laws. In response he got another three arrows shot at him. He managed to dodge them and sent spikes all over the forest. Silver arrows flew out of the forest intercepting the spikes. Two of the hunters stepped forward.

"Permission to kill milady?" Inquired Zoe, the lieutenant of Artemis. Artemis nodded her head in response, but the manticore sprang forward and grabbed Zoe. He held his spike at Zoe's throat and started to back towards the cliff, but he was not prepared for an ancient looking greek spear to come sailing out of the forest piercing through his chest causing the monster's grip on Zoe slacken to where she could get out. The monster stumbled back over the edge of the cliff and fell. Perseus decided to reveal himself, but summoned his spear back to him in case there were any small misunderstandings. He stepped out of the forest his cloak's hood on, obscuring his face. Artemis and the older hunters all recognized him of course, but the campers and newer hunters did not. The newer hunters fired off a volley of arrows, and the campers stood wary of him with their weapons drawn. Perseus simply started to hit the shaft of the arrows with the shaft of his spear knocking them out of the air. Artemis held up her hand signaling her hunters to stop firing arrows.

Artemis smirked and called out; "Perseus, it is good to see you."

Perseus dropped into a low bow and responded with a hint of humor in his voice; "The pleasure is all mine milady. I see that your hunters have expanded their ranks."

Artemis rolled her eyes at Perseus' antics; "Oh we are old friends, there is no reason to treat me like the rest of the Olympians like to be treated."

Perseus chuckled and rose out of his low bow; "Artemis we need to talk." He then glanced around seeming to notice the confused looks of the hunters he never met and the confused looks of the campers even though it had been a few years since the last encounter he had with most of the Olympians at Camp Half-Blood. "Privately." He added on, all traces of humor gone from his voice.

Artemis noticed this change and nodded at him slightly. She ordered her hunters to set up camp, and then as an after thought told them to treat the camper's wounds.

Artemis set off to her tent, Perseus following right behind her. Once they entered the tent Perseus removed his cloak's hood obscuring his face. When Artemis saw his face her breath was taken away like it normally was. But she also noticed that he looked more stressed and taxed than he normally was.

"Artemis," Percy called out, snapping Artemis out of her thoughts. "Atlas has been released from his prison under the sky. They plan on trying to lure you to hold it up in his place. Not only that, but with the threat of a new war hanging in the air, the Ophiotaurus has been reborn."

"Then the ophiotaurus must be hunted and slain before the Titans can sacrifice its entrails." Artemis replied, looking slightly excited at the prospect of a hunt.

Perseus however popped her bubble; "Do not worry about the ophiotaurus, I have already located and hidden it where no one save myself would find it. What I need of you is to stay in Camp Half-Blood while I take care of some things. You traveling around like you do will make it harder for me to make sure that nothing can happen to you or your hunters before the solstice."

Artemis started to glare at Perseus; "Are you calling me incapable of being able to take care of myself because I am a woman?" She asked with a sharp edge in her voice.

"No, but I just need you to trust me otherwise the outcome will not be an outcome that you would openly welcome."

"I will take care of myself, and you would do well to remember that I am an Olympian and you are an exile god. I could just take you in front of the council now and have you resented to Tartarus." Artemis snapped back coldly

That was the wrong thing to say to Perseus. His eyes flashed dangerously and he murmured one last thing angrily in ancient Greek to Artemis before he flashed out with the light of a supernova, searing the whole tent, and leaving charred remains where he was directly under and standing on.

The phrase that Artemis thought she heard was Στη συνέχεια, αφήστε την τύχη να συνεχίσει την πορεία της or in English "Then let Fate run its course."

**Well guys, I am honestly an awful author, and I am really sorry for that. For all those people that believed in me enough to still follow and favorite this story even though it has been 10 months since I last updated, and for that I truly am sorry. I'm going to be realistic for you guys, I'm not sure when I will update this story again, but I will finish this story. So thanks for all the reviews asking in a polite way for me to get off my lazy ass and update.**


	16. Chapter 15

**Well guys I'm back, and it hasn't been 10 months for once. I was honestly shocked by the amount of favs, follows and reviews that I got just because I updated this story for the first time in forever. So thanks to everyone that decided to trust that I would actually finish this story even though I have hiatus thoughts and tendencies (lol). Also I'm going to be going back through all of the chapters and fixing any errors that I see in grammar and other things like that, so if you get like 5 emails (for people who followed) ignore them after you get this one. So anyways on with the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HoO and I really wish I didn't have to say this every chapter, but I don't want to get sued…**

**Last Time:**

_"I will take care of myself, and you would do well to remember that I am an Olympian and you are an exiled god. I could just take you in front of the council now and have you re-sentenced to Tartarus." Artemis snapped back coldly._

_That was the wrong thing to say to Perseus. His eyes flashed dangerously and he murmured one last thing angrily in ancient Greek to Artemis before he flashed out with the light of a supernova, searing the whole tent, and leaving charred remains where he was directly under and standing on._

_The phrase that Artemis thought she heard was Στη συνέχεια, αφήστε την τύχη να συνεχίσει την πορεία της or in English "Then let Fate run its course."_

**Now Narrator POV:**

Perseus reappeared in the forests surrounding Camp Half-Blood, knowing that Artemis would send her hunters back to camp with the demigods the gods had sent to retrieve the two young children of Hades. 'Which they never did' Perseus silently mused to himself, bemused at the thought that his sudden appearance had caused such a large amount of pandemonium, 'Though that one son of dad, Mitch? Matt? Michael, yes that was his name, did enough of that already'. Perseus knew that Artemis had planned on hunting the Ophiotaurus, and probably would try to track the monster down, even though she would never find where it was hidden. Perseus closed his eyes and rested against a tree for what seemed like a short while, until he was rudely awakened by getting slightly charbroiled, in the morning, in shade, in winter. 'For the Fates' sake Apollo! We get it your hot!' Perseus angrily ranted in his head peeved that he had been woken up from a long needed nap. He was already mad enough at his sister right now even if he would still forgive her, he really didn't need to make Apollo hate him, more. Perseus decided to investigate why he was woken from his sleep by getting charbroiled, so he used his cloak's power to blend in with early morning shadows. He snuck his way out of the forest to the main part of the camp, where he stayed hidden in the cabins' shadows. He saw a bright red bus that he instantly recognized, even though it was dripping with water for some reason. Out of the bus came the demigods from the night previous and the Hunters of Artemis. Tagging behind the hunters, now doubt hoping to get lucky with a hunter was Apollo, but if the slap marks on his cheeks were anything to go by, then Apollo had struck out, many times. This really made Perseus question the intelligence of Apollo, that he hadn't taken the first few hints, and had gotten himself slapped, at leas two times, but probably more times than that knowing Apollo. Perseus snuck back into the forest, sufficiently pleased with what his snooping around had accomplished. As he had foreseen, Artemis had gone on a solo hunt, and had sent her hunters to camp, somewhat listening to what Perseus had told her to do. He also knew that Artemis would be captured which would result in a quest that not even his foresight could clearly see what would happen during the quest. Percy decided to wait and see what news the night would bring about Artemis. Perseus having rested for a short while the last day would not have to sleep for another week at least, and he spent the whole night in the high branches of an oak tree thinking and reflecting on his past, before he was banished. Perseus stayed in the branches of the oak tree well into the next day reflecting and remembering.

When night came, Percy was shaken out of his reverie by the sounds of people in pain. He immediately sent out his senses, and was relieved and confused to only feel demigods and hunters around, with no monsters within a mile of the camp. Percy leapt gracefully from branch to branch in between trees to the moans and screams of pain. He reached the last tree before a six foot gap in between the trees for a creek that went through the forest. He stayed well hidden in the trees and watched as the Hunters of Artemis beat back a camper offensive before a lone hunter that Perseus easily recognized as Zoë Nightshade race past all the campers on the far side of the creek and leap across the creek, where she stabbed the flag down into the soft earth. The flag turned from the orange of the campers to the silver of the Hunters of Artemis. Perseus never did understand why the demigods thought that they would stand a chance against the hunters, the hunters had trained for much longer then they had, and most of the hunters had been alive before America had even been discovered. Not to mention that the hunters were trained and blessed by Artemis. Percy heard a distinct groan from the campers gathered around the creek, but it was quickly replaced by gasps of shock from both the campers and the hunters. Perseus maneuvered his way through the the tops of the trees to get a better look at what caused the gathered demigods to be shocked.

Perseus saw the Oracle of Delphi, trapped inside the host that had been cursed, now a withered mummy of some hippie. Green smoke poured out of the mouth of the deceased oracle, forming a shape similar to that of a large snake. The oracle was turned towards Zoë, and started to speak to her, "Approach seeker and ask," three voices, all flowing together, hissed towards the hunter.

"What must I do to help my goddess?" Zoë questioned the spirit of the oracle.

The Oracle again spoke, but this time it was in a more cryptic fashion, a prophecy,

_"Five shall go west to the goddess in chains,_

_One shall be lost in the land without rain,_

_The Lone God shows the trail,_

_ God and Demigod combined prevail,_

_ The Titan's curse must one withstand,_

_ And one shall perish by a parent's hand."_

The oracle promptly sat down on one of the rocks along the edge of the creek and did not move again. The campers decided on two people; the son of Poseidon, and a satyr, both of which had been on the rescue mission, to carry the oracle back into the attic. the campers also were murmuring about the prophecy that had just been issued. Perseus heard whispers of a councilors meeting to discuss the prophecy and quest that it entailed. Perseus decided that he needed to reveal himself in that meeting, and offer his assistance in the quest, after all he was the 'Lone God' that would show the trail to Artemis.

**Time Skip (15 minutes)**

All around the recreation room of the Big House sat all of the cabin councilors all staring very intently at the large plate nachos. After all of the people invited to the meeting had arrived, the nachos were brutally attacked by most of the male councilors, while the female councilors only had a few, with the three hunters that were invited looked on in disgust at the males stuffing their faces greedily. Chiron called the meeting to order, and started to discuss what the prophecy meant, with the campers having trouble finding a meaning to 'the Lone God shows the trail', but had agreed that the campers should have two members on the quest, while the hunters would have three. The hunters decided that Zoë, Bianca, and Phoebe would be the three hunters going on the quest; while the campers were having more trouble deciding. This was mostly caused by the two children of the big three gods competing for the last spot on the quest, as Grover already had the first spot. The son of Poseidon's argument mostly included that he had been a part of every major quest since he came to camp while the daughter of Zeus was supported by the hunters, and had better control of her demigod abilities than the son of Poseidon did. It was decided that the daughter of Zeus would be the last member of the quest to retrieve Artemis, which caused the son of Poseidon to storm out of the recreation room, muttering about stupid lightning-throwing demigods. Perseus, who had been in the shadows the whole time decided that in the chaos that the son of Poseidon abruptly leaving had caused was the perfect time for him to reveal himself to the occupants of the room, stepping out of the shadows. The demigods and hunters did not notice his presence until he cleared his throat loudly causing all of the heads in the room to snap in his direction.

The demigods stared at him in shock, except for the few councilors that had recognized him from when he was last at camp about a year and a half ago and the daughter of Zeus,who recognized him from the rescue mission. The three hunters present all recognized him as the man from the clearing, while Zoë also recognized him from long ago, but everyone present was curious as to what he was doing in the meeting discussing the prophecy.

"Relax, I am here to offer assistance to you and your quest Ms. Nightshade" Percy stated calmly, while the campers that had never met him before was wondering who he was.

Zoë was able to fit the pieces together faster than everyone else inside the Recreation Room, except for Chiron, who was hiding a smile at seeing his favorite god behind his beard. "You are the Lone God, aren't you Lord Perseus?" Zoë questioned the powerful god before her hesitantly.

Perseus nodded slightly at Zoë, affirming what she had been able to deduce rather quickly before he spoke; "I know where Artemis is located, but the Fates will not let me tell you where she is," at this a groan rose from the members of the quest before Perseus began to speak again; "However, if I join the quest as one of the members I can direct the quest in the right direction to Artemis. I can also assist with some of the fighting that will occur on this quest".

This left the campers with a dilemma, they could accept the god's help that had graciously offered his help on this quest, but they had already set the five members of the quest, and it had already been hard enough to try and narrow down the candidates for the quest. The god's offer would make more hard work by trying to kick a member out of the quest. Grover, however, stood up and offered his place on the quest to the god; "My Lord, I will give you my spot on the quest, as you would probably be of more use to the questers than I would ever be" Grover bleated out nervously, afraid of offending the god that was very close to him.

Perseus just smiled at the nervous satyr, "My young satyr, never try and downgrade your own worth. You would be able to help with things besides battle, such as healing and tracking. I am much more limited in what I would be able to help the members of quest with". Perseus' words seemed to have an affect on Grover as his previous slumping, and nervous form was now looking into the sincere eyes of the god in front of him. The members of the group that were present, all muttered their assent at the god that would accompany them on their quest to free Artemis. Perseus was still rather angry at Artemis blowing off his warning, even though she knew that what he had advised her doing would be the best course of action to follow, she let her pride rear up inside of her and it resulted in her being captured. The meeting was soon dismissed after all the smaller details had been brushed over by the demigods, Perseus sinking back into the shadows in the room. After everyone was dismissed, Perseus followed Zoë outside to talk with her privately, "Ms. Nightshade," Zoë spun around startled that she had been snuck up on, reaching for the hunting knives sheathed on her waist.

She relaxed somewhat when she noticed who it was that had snuck up behind her and startled her. "Lord Perseus, is there something that you wish to talk to me about, or do you make it a habit to sneak up on girls in the night?" she joked with the god, knowing of his easygoing nature.

"Well when you put it like that you make me sound like a stalker" Perseus joked back before getting serious; "Ms. Nightshade I am sure that you already know this even if you refuse to admit it, but it was Atlas that captured Artemis".

Zoë got upset at the mention of her birth father; "Why should I care about it being a Titan that captured My Lady, and what proof do you have that Atlas even managed to capture Lady Artemis?"

"Other than it being your father and you being prophesied to die by his hand you shouldn't. To answer your second question, Artemis would not have been captured by anything less powerful than a Titan, and there is only one Titan that would be strong enough to capture her as the Titans that have recently escaped Tartarus are still recovering their strength," Perseus explained to her calmly, but silently challenged her to deny anything that he just stated.

Zoë just glowered at him before asking another question of the deity in front of her; "How did you know that Atlas was my father? Furthermore, how much of the prophecy do you know the meaning of?"

Perseus just smiled at her glare; "Well, Ms. Nightshade, I know much of the past, including your encounter with Heracles that led to your subsequent banishment from the garden. To be rather frank with you, I know all of what this prophecy entails, after all my patrons did make all of the prophecies to ever be spoken by the oracle".

Zoë was now very frustrated at the god that was having fun getting her riled up, not to mention that he seemed to know everything that had occurred since his birth. Talk about getting dirt on everyone to ever live, the god before her seemed to have perfect recall of ancient times better than any other deity she had ever met. "Well Lord Perseus, it has been an interesting conversation with you, but it is getting late, and we will be departing early tomorrow morning" Zoë practically growled out.

Perseus just chuckled at her frustration, she had been just as easy to rile up as Artemis was, and he was going to enjoy being on a quest with her. "Goodnight Ms. Nightshade", Perseus bid her as she was walking away, a glint of amusement that had not been seen by mortal or immortal in a very long time.

**The Next Morning**

The quest group minus Perseus blearily walked towards the border of the camp, where the camp vans were kept. When they arrived they were shocked to see Perseus already there waiting on them. "Ahh, Ms. Nightshade, I thought you said we would be getting an early start on this quest. I was not aware that our definitions of early are quite different from each others" Perseus called out to the huntress who looked like she had just rolled out of bed, which was quite possible considering it was only five in the morning. Zoë just groaned in response and loaded all of her luggage into the back of the van with the rest of the group. Perseus had already got into the drivers seat, and was waiting on the other members of the quest to join him inside the van. Before the van had reached the interstate heading south, all of the group was asleep, except for Perseus and Zoë. Perseus decided to cut the tension that hung thick in the air by talking with Zoë; "Ms. Nightshade, I must admit that the conversation we had last night was most delightful, I have not had that much fun in years".

Zoë who had gotten over Perseus trying to make her lose her calm last night chuckled quietly to herself as she remembered how much fun she had with the god, even if he was annoying sometimes. "Yes it was indeed a most enjoyable conversation that we had last night. Will you entertain me with some of your adventures, as this car ride will be rather dreary if all that I can do is look out of the window at the bleak winter landscape?" Zoe questioned the god.

Perseus for his part was surprised that she had been entertained last night, as he had been rather brutal with his relentless attacks to rile the huntress up. "Well Ms. Nightshade, I am glad that you found last night enjoyable, even if I am surprised that you did. I suppose that I could tell you about one of my adventures or two. Though I am not sure where to start, perhaps my time in the city-state of Sparta?" He answered Zoë, and also asked his own question in return.

"That would be as good of a place as any," Zoë responded to the god.

"Well it all started…"

**Time Skip (The group is now in Washington D.C.)**

Perseus pulled the camp van into a parking place at the Smithsonian. As he was driving he had felt a strong presence, which led him to where he was right now, standing in front of one of the most nationally recognized museums. Perseus instructed the group of demigods to go into the Aerospace part of the Smithsonian, while he would go explore the Natural History part of the museum. When he was approaching the door he saw two mortals enter into the side entrance, and making a split second decision he followed the mortals quickly and slipped inside, and blended himself into the shadows that was present inside. He snuck until he got to the entrance of the balcony overlooking the main part of the Natural History section of the Smithsonian. Perseus pressed his ear against the door, and listened to what he could hear coming from the other side of the door, which wasn't much, but he did pick up some things such as 'General', and 'Drakon teeth'. Perseus paled when he heard these two things. If the general was actually in the museum than the quest group had to get out of the museum before they were captured or killed by the Sparti that Atlas would send after the group. He quickly teleported out of the Natural History section, and into the Aerospace section of the Smithsonian, where he was greeted by the surprised faces of the other questers. "We need to get out of here now. The general is in the Natural History section of the museum, and he is raising Sparti to track us down and kill us," Perseus said, while the group was still trying to catch up to him appearing out of nowhere.

Suddenly a loud roar was heard, and then a mortal little kid shouted; "Look mommy! A kitty!" as if it was the best thing to ever happen to him. Then chaos ensued as mortals ran around screaming, trying to get away from whatever it was that was capable of producing a roar that loud. Perseus unfortunately had a rather good idea about what monster was able to produce a roar like that, and he was not looking forward to having to fight it. After all, the Nemean Lion had only been defeated once before.

**And that's a wrap! So this is the longest chapter that I have ever written, and it took me a while. This chapter is a 3,166 words long if you don't count all the Author's Notes and other stuff. So I hope you enjoy, and now I'm going to focus on fixing the other chapters of this story.**


End file.
